Ouran High School Rumble
by Aquitar94
Summary: Sequel to Oro High School Host Club! Ouran High School has integrated with Yagami High School after the events from the previous story! With Tamaki and Kyoya heading off to college, the host club needs new members! Who will try to join? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright guys so this is it! The sequel to Oro High School Host Club is here! Hope you guys enjoy! I don't own Ruruouni Kenshin, Ouran High School Host Club, or School Rumble!**

It was a hot summer morning at Yagami High School. The Ouran High School Host Club (Some now call it the Yagami High School Host Club) had an idea where audititons would be held during the summer. Whoever made it into the club, would get proper training on how to be a good host during the summer, and the club could start the very first day of school.

Haruhi Fujioka was outside putting up signs when twins Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin approached her.

"Hey Haruhi what's up?" The twins asked in unison.

"Nothing much." Haruhi replied. "No wonder Tamaki put off having host auditions last year. It's a lot of work."

"Well you are the president after all now." Kaoru said. "So your work load will be doubled now."

"Don't remind me." Haruhi said with a nervous laugh.

"You'll do fine boss." Hikaru said.

Haruhi looked at Hikaru and smiled. "You called me boss. That must make this whole president thing official."

"Guess so." Hikaru said.

"Now where are Yahiko and Sanosuke?" Kaoru asked.

"Late as usual." Haruhi stated.

The twins began to help put up signs when Haruhi stopped.

"You guys... hear something?" Haruhi asked.

The twins stopped putting up signs to listen. The sounds of a car approaching them very quickly could be heard.

"Looks like it's Megumi's car." Hikaru said while squinting.

"Hopefully she brought Sano then." Haruhi said.

"Wait is that someone hanging on the edge of the trunk?" Kaoru asked.

The three teens squinted again to see Yahiko hanging on the edge of the car.

"Yahiko!" Haruhi said surprised.

Megumi's car made a quick swerve, and Yahiko was sent flying into the air. He fell with a thud and rolled towards the others.

"Hey...guys... ouch." Yahiko said.

Megumi and Sanosuke exited the car. The approached the others.

"Guys!" Sanosuke said. "How's your summer been so far?"

"It's been fun." Haruhi said.

"Good." Both twins said.

"Painful." Yahiko said.

Sanosuke helped Yahiko up. "You know if you wanted a ride, you coudl've just asked!"

"I did! You just told Megumi to go faster!" Yahiko said.

Sanosuke giggled. "I know." He said.

"You know what?" Yahiko started.

"Ok guys that's enough." Haruhi said.

She stared at the two guys.

Sanosuke Sagara and Yahiko Myojin were entering their second year of being host club members. They had replaced Mori and Honey the previous year. These auditions held this year were to replace Tamaki and Kyoya who have both moved on to Ouran University.

"I remember audititons." Sanosuke said with a smile. "Good times. Good times."

"We'll only be audititoning if anyone even shows up." Haruhi said.

"Have a little more faith Haruhi!" Kaoru said. "People will show!"

(Meanwhile...)

Kenji Harima was walking downtown when he noticed Tenma Tsukamoto, the love of his life, with her other friends. Harima quickly hid behind the corner of a building.

"Damn it!" Harima said to himself. "I thought this would be one of those places I wouldn't have to run into her here!"

Tenma was sitting with her friends Eri Sawachika, Mikoto Suou, and Akira Takano.

"I wonder what they're talking about?" Harima thought to himself.

"Aren't the Host Club auditions today?" Eri asked.

"Yeah. So?" Mikoto asked.

"I think we should go see who's auditioning." Eri said.

"Huh? Why? We've never been into that kind of stuff before!" Tenma said.

"It's a bunch of rich guys who flirt with girls who have nothing to do." Eri said.

"That's more of your type of thing Eri." Akira said.

"I know but still, I don't want to go by myself." Eri said.

The three girls looked at Eri.

"I said I DON'T WANT TO GO BY MYSEF!"

"We'll go with you!" Tenma said quickly.

"Speak for yourself." Mikoto said.

"Aw come on Mikoto!" Tenma said. "There's nothing better to do!"

"Oh let her go Tenma." Eri said. "I mean it's not like any of the host could possibly even be atttracted to her anyway."

Mikoto glared at Eri. "I'm in."

"Easier than I thought." Eri said to herself.

The girls looked at Akira.

"I guess it could be an interesting experience." Akira said.

"Then it's settled." Eri said.

The girls got up from the table they were sitting at, and walked down the sidewalk.

"To YAGAMI HIGH SCHOOL!" Tenma shouted.

The girls walked right passed Harima failing to even notice him.

"Yagami High School?" Harima thought. "I wonder why?"

"HEY HARIMA!" A voice said loudly.

Startled Harima fell back to the ground. "Don't scare me like that again!" Harima shouted.

"Sorry! Geeze!" The guy said.

Harima looked at the guy. "Well what are you waiting for? HELP ME UP!"

Startled, the guy helped Harima up. Harima then walked past him.

"A simple 'Thank You Hanai!' would've been nice." Hanai said. "Where are you going anyway?"

"School." Harima said.

"Why? Summer school againt his year?"

"Shut up! I'm going there because the girls are going there."

"Still lovesick over Tenma huh?" Hanai said with a sheepish smile on his face.

Harima ignored the statement and kept walking.

"Wait a minute, is Yakumo going to be there?" Hanai asked Harima.

Harima continued to ignore Hanai.

"Aw come on!" Hanai said running after Harima.

Harima got on his motorcycle.

"You think you could give me a ride?" Hanai asked Harima.

A smirk appeared on Harima's face. He responded by driving off and kicking dirt in Hanai's face.

"Guessing that's a no." Hanai said. "That jackass got my shirt all dirty! I can't look like this for Yakumo! I've got to go change!"

Hanai began running down the street.

Another boy had noticed the whole conversation between Harima and Hanai. He was smiling.

"So for some reason, a whole bunch of girls are gathering at school huh?" The boy said to himself. "THIS LOOKS LIKE A JOB FOR IMADORI KYOUSUKE!" Imadori said aloud.

Everyone stared at him.

"Um... gotta go!" Imadori said running down the sidewalk.

(Later...)

The girls approached Yagami High School. Haruhi looked at the girls.

"Oh hello." Haruhi said.

"Hi!" Tenma said. "Is this where auditions for the Host Club will be taking place?"

"Well ovbiously dummy." Eri said. She pointed to the signs reading 'High School Host Club Auditioning"

"Oh." Tenma said. "I feel dumb now."

"You don't need to." Haruhi said.

"She's pretty stupid actually." Eri said. "It's like normal for her."

"Could you shut up lady?" Hikaru asked. "I mean seriously isn't she supposed to be your friend?"

"Did you just tell me to shut up?" Eri asked.

"Well I don't see any other blond haired jackass around here do I?" Hikaru asked.

"I am liking him." Mikoto whispered to Akira.

"Ok folks let's just calm down shall we?" Haruhi asked.

Both teens became quiet.

"Thank you. Now we'll begin as soon as we get some guys to come along."

"I can see why no one showed up. They don't want to work with Thing 1 over there!" Eri said.

Hikaru was about to say something but Kaoru covered his mouth.

"We can help spread the word of the Host Club if you want!" Tenma said.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Haruhi said.

"Oh it won't be a big deal for us right girls?" Tenma asked.

"Nope." Akira said.

"No." Mikoto said.

Eri was silent, so Mikoto elbowed her. "I guess not." Eri said annoyed.

"Aw thanks guys!" Haruhi said. "I'm Haruhi Fujioka, president of the Host Club!"

"I'm Hikaru Hitachiin."

"I'm Kaoru Hitachiin."

"I'm Sanosuke Sagara."

"I'm Yahiko Myojin."

"These guys are cute." Mikoto said excitedly.

"I'm Tenma Tsukamoto!"

"I'm Eri Sawachika."

"I'm Mikoto Suou!"

"I'm Akira Takano."

Everyone shook hands.

"You know for a guy, youre hands are really soft!" Tenma told Haruhi.

Harhi did a nervous laugh. "I get that all the time."

"Guess we better get started on spreading the word." Mikoto said.

"Right!" The other girls said.

"We'll be back soon!" Tenma said as she waved bye to her new friends.

"Bye!" The Host Club members said.

**A/N: And that's the end of the 1st chapter! Hope you liked! R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Next chapter up! The Disclaimer Remains!**

The girls were walking down the street. Eri was frowning.

"That Hikaru guy is such a douche!" Eri shouted.

"I like him!" Mikoto said.

"It figures you would!" Eri said.

"You're just mad because he's one of the frist guys to ever tell you off." Akira said.

"What? I'm always like that! He didn't need to attack my personality! Besides, saying those things never hurt Tenma before! Right Tenma?"

"Maybe being dumb is why Karasuma doesn't like me." Tenma said beginning to frown.

Eri began to frown too. "Oh great."

"You see what you did?" Mikoto asked.

"I didn't mean to!" Eri said.

"Don't worry about Karasuma Tenma." Akira said. "He doesn't judge people like that, so you have nothing to worry about."

Tenma looked at Akira. "I guess you're right. Karasuma's such a kind person!"

Tenma began to giggle, but stopped all of a sudden. "It's really hot out here."

"You're just noticing that?" Eri asked.

"Well my house is just a few minutes away. Why don't we get some drinks before we find some guys to recruit?" Tenma suggested.

"Sure." Mikoto said.

"Why not." Akira said.

"Fine with me." Eri said.

"Ok then follow me!" Tenma said. She began running down the street.

"She acts as if we've never been to her house before." Mikoto said.

"You've got to remember this is Tenma we're talking about." Akira said.

"True." Mikoto said

The three girls ran after Tenma.

(Meanwhile...)

Hikaru was talking to the other hosts.

"That Eri girl is such a jerk!" Hikaru said.

"We know. You've been reminding us every five minutes." Haruhi said irritated.

"Well I'm just saying! I mean it's my senior year! I want it to be the best! And dealing with that blond headed demon is not how I want to spend my last year of school!"

"That's right." Yahiko said. "You three are seniors now."

"Um four actually!" Sanosuke said.

"That must've been a fluke." Yahiko said.

"That means you'll be the president of the host club next year Yahiko." Kaoru said.

"Sounds kinda fun actually!" Yahiko said.

Haruhi laughed. "You say that now, but you may have a different opinion later. I don't see how Tamaki made it look so easy."

"Speaking of which. Why don't you get your boyfriend down here to help us out?" Sanosuke asked.

"Because he just settled in his dorm last week. He's still getting used to college life he told me. And imagine his surprise when he realized Kyoya was his roomate."

The guys laughed.

"Poor Kyoya must've had a heart attack." Hikaru said.

Yahiko turned to look down the street and saw a motorcycle coming towards them.

"Looks like we've got company." Yahiko said.

The motorcycle stopped, and the man got off. He took off his helmet and approached the host members.

"Hi!" Haruhi said. "Are you here for host club auditions?"

"Host Club?" Harima asked.

"Yeah!" Haruhi said. "It was originally called the Ouran High School Host Club, but after the school burned down and all of Ouran's students integrated here, we've changed the name to Yagami High School Host Club."

"Wait... you guys are from Ouran?" Harima said.

"Got a problem with it Yagami punk?"Sanosuke asked.

"Yeah. Actually I do." Harima said.

"Hold it fellas." Kaoru said. "The whole point of us having the club is so we can try to get Ouran and Yagami students to befriend each other this year. I mean I know we usually hate each other due to being rivals, but we all share one school now! We've got to be able to get along!"

"He's right." Haruhi said.

Sanosuke looked at Harima. "Fine."

Harima looked at Sanosuke. "Whatever."

"So if you didn't come down to audition, what are you here for?" Yahiko asked.

"Well I was looking for a friend of mine. Average height. Blue hair."

"Oh Tenma?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah! You know her?"

"She just left." Haruhi said.

"Aw man! Damn it!" Harima said.

"She'll be back though. She was going to go look for more guys to recruit into the host club."

"Oh ok." Harima said.

There was a silent pause.

"So... what does the Host Club do anyways?" Harima asked.

"The Host Club was created a few years ago by Tamaki Suoh." Hikaru said.

"He decided that all the girls at our school who were always bored and needed something to do problems could be solved by creating an atmosphere where girls are placed on high petastools, pampered, and flirted with." Kaoru said.

"Did it work?" Harima asked.

"Boy did it." Sanosuke said.

"The Host Club became an overnight success. Girls arriving by the dozens everyday." Haruhi said.

"And those girls left the Host Club very satisfied." Yahiko said.

"It's like the Host Club gained their very on fanbase, or fangirls as we like to call them." Sanosuke said.

"So basically a bunch of guys flirting with girls?" Harima asked.

"It's more than that!" Yahiko said.

Harima was about to ask another question until he saw someone else coming.

"Oh great." Harima said.

Hanai was running towards the school.

"Who's that?" Haruhi asked.

"That's Hanai Haruki." Harima said.

"Why didn't you wait for me?" Hanai asked. "And is Yakumo here?"

Hanai then looked at the Host members.

"Oh... hello." Hanai said.

"Hey." The Host Club memebrs said.

(Meanwhile...)

The girls were sitting at the table. Yakumo Tsukamoto, Tenma's younger sister gave each of the girls drinks.

"Thanks Yakumo!" The girls said.

"You're welcome. So, this Host Club, what exactly will you be doing there?" Yakumo asked.

Tenma drank half of her soda. "We need to find guys who are willing to come with us and become Host Club members."

"Oh." Yakumo said. "I went to the Host Club once."

The girls looked at Yakumo.

"Really? When?" Tenma said.

"Last year. I discovered it when I was walking home from school.)

(Flashback)

"_I heard some girls giggling. I guess I was curious and entered the room. This blond haired girl was giggling at the sight of some guy."_

Yakumo entered the room a little more.

"_I looked around the place. I was greeted by someone."_

"Hello! My name's Haruhi Fujioka. Are you new here?"

"Um I was just curious to see what this place was like."

"Oh ok! Well you can keep looking if yo want. If you need anything, you can come back to me. We do hope you come again!"

"Thank you."

Yakumo continued looking around the Host Club.

"_Then I saw someone."_

A host with black hair and glasses stared at Yakumo. Yakumo stared back until the boy's face turned red. Yakumo blushed as well and ran out of the Host Club.

(Flashback ends)

"And I haven't been in there since." Yakumo said

"AWWWWW!" Tenma said excitedly. "You had a crush on one of the guys in there!"

"What? No I didn't!" Yakumo said again blushing.

"Was it love at first sight? Was it? Huh? Huh? Was it?" Tenma asked.

"I really don't know. I haven't seen him since." Yakumo said.

"Well maybe here's your chacne." Eri said.

Yakumo looked at Eri. "What do you mean?"

"Why don't you come to the Host Club with us? You may see that special someone again."

"I don't know." Yakumo said.

"Oh you've got to!" Tenma said. "I've GOT to meet this guy!"

Yakumo looked at Tenma, then Eri, and then both Akira and Mikto who nodded their heads excitedly.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt." Yakumo said.

"YES!" Tenma said. "WOO HOO!"

"It'll be easier for us to recruit more guys now." Eri said. "With me and Yakumo, there'll be guys by the hundreds following us back to school."

Tenma stopped cheering and looked at Eri. "Are you saying I'm not pretty enough?"

"Not just you silly! The others too!" Eri said.

Mikoto threw her drink in Eri's face. Eri screamed.

"Whoops. Must've slipped." She said sarcastically.

All the girls except for Eri got up.

"Do you need a towel Eri?" Yakumo asked.

"No. She's just jealous because no guy will ever love her. You have another shirt I can borrow?"

"Sure." Yakumo said.

(Later...)

"So that's what the Host Club is all about." Hanai said. "I was wondering what you guys did."

"Yeah that's pretty much it." Haruhi said.

"So are the girls in you club sexy?" Imadori asked. Imadori had arrived a few minutes after Hanai did.

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "In the Host Club we don't talk about girls like that."

"So then what do you rate them by? Boob size?" Imadori asked.

Harima grabbed Imadori by the collar. "Listen perve!"

Hikaru's eyes widened. "Look!" Hikaru pointed down the street, and Harima let go of Imadori.

Tenma and the other girls had at least 50 other guys following them!

Haruhi looked surprised. "Wow! I didn't know they'd bring that many! I only expected five or so!"

"Is this enough for ya?" Tenma asked.

"Definitely!" Haruhi said. "Are you all ok with auditioning to become hosts?"

"YEAH!" All the guys shouted.

There were people talking and Harima looked at Tenma. She noticed him and waved. Harima waved back.

"Yes! Yakumo's here!" Hanai said.

"Tenma didn't really strike me as the kind of girl who'd be into all of this stuff, but if she is, then so am I!"

Harima walked up to Haruhi.

"Haruhi, I'd like to audition to be a host."

"Me too!" Hanai said.

"Me three!" Imadori said.

Haruhi looked at the three guys and the other 50.

"US TOO!" They all shouted.

"Well... ok." Haruhi said.

All the guys began cheering.

"You see the guy you like yet Yakumo?" Tenma asked.

"Not yet." Yakumo responded.

"Hey Tenma." Mikoto said.

"Hmmm?" Tenma asked.

"I think you'll be pleased to see who turned up in the crowd!" Mikoto said.

"Who?"

Akira grabbed Tenam and turned her facing to the left. Tenma's eyes widened. She saw Karasuma.

"It's Karasuma!" Tenma said excitedly.

"Well I'm going over to talk to Yakumo. See ya!" Hanai said running off.

"Has Mikoto's chest gotten bigger? I'm pretty sure it has. I think I'll go check." Imadori said. He ran off.

Harima looked at Tenma.

"Well Tenma." Harima thought to himself. "Once I become a host, I'll make sure you'll be mine."

**A/N: Ok guys that ends this chapter! Hope you guys liked it! New chapter next week! Keep reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alright guys so here's the next chapter! TDR (The Disclaimer Remains)!**

All the guys were in the Yagami High auditorium waiting for orientation to begin. Behind the curtains were the Host Club members.

"Wow this is more nerve racking than I thought it would be." Haruhi said nervously.

"Don't worry Haruhi! You'll do fine!" Yahiko said.

Haruhi looked at the other boys for confirmation. They all smiled at her and nodded.

"Well alright. Here goes nothing... literally." Haruhi said.

(Meanwhile...)

Tenma, Eri, Akira, Yakumo, and Mikoto were sitting in the front row in the auditorium. Harima, who was a few rows back was using binoculars to look at Tenma.

"Even in dim light she looks amazing." Harima thought to himself.

Harima tried turning a little to the left when he bumped into someone else's binoculars.

"What the... Hanai?" Harima asked.

"Oh." Hanai said face red. "Hey Harima. What's up?"

"What are you doing with binoculars?"

"Couldn't I ask you the same question?"

"Huh?" Harima said panicked. "I asked you first though!"

"I... broke my glasses so I was using these binoculars that I just happened to have in my backpack to get a better view of the Hosts during orientation." Hanai said.

Harima looked at Hanai surprised.

"Now what do you have YOUR binoculars for!" Hanai said.

"Um... I..." Harima said.

Hanai had a smirk on his face.

"Oh screw this!" Harima said. "Admit it! You only had those binoculars to look at Yakumo!"

"WHAT?" Hanai said face turning red. "I DID NOT! YOU only got YOUR binoculars to look at Tenma!"

"WHAT? DID NOT!"

"DID SO!"

"NOT!"

"SO!"

"AHEM!"

The boys looked to see everyone in the auditorium looking at the two. Including the girls. They both blushed and sank to the floor to avoid being seen.

"That was embarassing." Harima said.

"Tell me about it." Hanai said.

Everyone began turning their attention to the front again until Tenma spotted Karasuma. She quickly turned around and sat down in her seat.

"What's the matter?" Mikoto asked.

"I saw Karasuma!" Tenma said.

"Well why don't you speak to him?" Mikotot asked.

"As if it matters." Eri said.

"What do you mean by that?" Mikoto asked.

"Karasuma's here obviously to become a host. Therefore, he's here to flirt with pretty girls."

Tenma looked upset.

"Eri!" Mikoto said.

"Well it's true! Tenma took forever, so he's probably tired of waiting!"

Tenma became quiet.

"You see what you ddo Eri? You can be such a bitch sometimes!" Mikoto said.

"So I'm a bitch for being brutally honest?" Eri asked.

"Yes!" Mikoto said.

"Well you're the only one who thinks that." Eri said. "Right girls?"

The others were quiet.

"... Right?"

"See Eri? Everyone here thinks you're a bitch! As a matter of fact..."

Mikoto got up.

"Attention everyone! Attention!"

All the guys in the room looked at Mikoto.

"Now I'm not sure about you guys who go to Ouran, but for those of you who've been going to Yagami sicne freshmen year I'm sure you all know Eri Sawachika correct?"

All the boys nodded.

"Now... how many of you think that she's a bitch?"

Eri looked at Mikoto with a smirk when no one answered.

"Well..." A boy said.

"Sorta..." Another one said.

"Yeah I do!" Another said.

Eri's smirk turned slowly to a frown.

"Oh hells yeah!" Harima shouted.

"Kinda." Hanai said.

Eri looked over to Mikoto who now had a smirk on her face.

Eri looked at the audience and her friends, and quickly got up and ran out of the auditorium.

"Mikoto!" Tenma said.

"What?" Mikoto asked.

"You know that was wrong right." Akira said.

"I'm just so tired of her verbal absue!" Mikoto said.

"But you can't stopp to hwe level." Akira said.

Tenma got up. "I'm going to see if she's ok."

Tenma walked down the auditorium.

"Why is she keaving?" Harima asked himself.

Haruhi appeared from behind the curtain.

"Good afternoon everyone. My name is Haruhi Fujioka. I am the president of the Ouran/Yagami High School Host club. You all are here because you want to try out to be host right?"

All the boys either nod or say yes.

"Good. You know what host members do?"

"Feel up on girls chests? I loves me the chest!" Imadori shouted.

Sanosuke took off his shoe and threw it at Imadori's head knocking him out.

"Thank you Sano." Haruhi said.

Sano winked at her.

Tenma re entered auditorium.

"Did you find her?" Yakumo asked.

"Yeah, she was in the bathroom, but she wanted to be alone."

Akira looked at Mikoto.

"Oh please don't give me that look." Mikoto said.

Tenma sat back down in her seat. Karasuma tapped her shoulder. Tenma turned around and saw Karasuma. She began blushing.

"Is everything ok?" Karasuma asked.

"Uh huh." Tenma said with a giggle. She turned back around.

Harima saw the whole thing with his binoculars. "That jackass! How dare he make the first move! I've got to get into the club! I just have to!"

"A Host has to be polite, have proper etiquette, and NOT BE A PERVERT!" Haruhi shouted to the still unconscious Imadori.

The guys stared at Haruhi.

"Sorry. It's just that I hate perverts. But anyway, during the next two weeks, we will be doing a series of practices on how to become a host with some fangirls."

Tenma raised her hand.

"Yes Tenma?"

"Fangirls?" Tenma asked.

"Oh! Fangirls are girls that come to the Host cluib on a daily basis. They usually select a host to hang out with everyday."

Tenma's eyes sparkeled. "So we can go to the Host Club everyday?"

"Why of course!" Haruhi said.

A huge smile appeared on Tenma's face. "If Karasuma becomes a host, I could hang out with him everyday!" Tenma thought to herself. "WOOOHOOO!" She said aloud.

Everyone looked at Tenma.

"Oh... sorry." Tenma said embarassed.

"It's ok." Haruhi said. "But I guess we'll introduce you to the Hosts now. Guys! Come on up!"

The other four host came from behind the curtain.

"These will be the people you can look to for help." Haruhi said. "There's Sanosuke, Yahiko, Hikaru, and Kaoru."

Each Host had nodded when their name was called.

"Hmmm." Harima said. "I'll become the student of one of them, so I can quickly learn the ways of becoming a host. Then I'll do so well, I'll defeinitely get in!"

"That's a great idea!" Hanai said.

Harima looked at Hanai. He put his hand over his face. "Me and my big mouth."

"And by the way. We counted all of you and there are a total of 60 of you. Only 2 of you will make it."

"WHAT?" All the boys shouted.

"So do your best guys!" Haruhi said.

Chatter began to buzz around the auditorium.

"Ok folks so follow the other host club memebers! They'll be taking you to the Host Room. Stay in an orderly fashion and-"

Harhi was cut off as the other guys jumped up and began running towards the Hosts.

"We've got a lot of work to do." Haruhi said.

Kaoru stayed. "You coming?"

"Yeah of course. I just need to look over my notecards again. Just to make sure I know what to say next."

"Ok Ms. Organized." Kaoru said.

The two laughed, and Kaoru went to go catch up with the others.

Haruhi picked up her notecards, but a few fell to the ground.

"Crap." Haruhi said. She bent down to pick them up.

Imadori slowly regained consciousness and saw Haruhi's butt.

"Who's that cutie?" Imadori asked himself. A smirk was brought upopn his face as he got up, and quickly, but quietly made his way towards Haruhi. He quickly leaped towards her, arms extended to grab Haruhi's butt.

"That should be all of them." Haruhi said.

She got up and turned around to see Imadori reaching out to grab her.

"What the?" Haruhi said startled.

"Crap!" Imadori said. "Wait a minute... this is a guy?"

Imadori couldn't stop himself as he grabbed on to Haruhi's chest.

Haruhi's facial expression changed from confusion to shock.

Imadori felt Haruhi's chest.

"Wait a minute... YOU'RE A GIRL?" Imadori asked surprised.

Haruhi, shocked, didn't reply.

**A/N: Ok folks so that's the end of this chapter! I hope you liked! Next chapter should be up by the end of the week!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: New chapter time! Hooray! Lol TDR! Enjoy!**

Haruhi was still speechless as Imadori continued holding onto her chest.

"I mean look at these things!" Imadori said. "I mean if you let these babies out for air they might almost be C cups!"

Haruhi punched Imadori in the face as hard as she could sending him sliding on the floor and hitting one of the chairs in the audience.

"YOU PERVERT!" Haruhi shouted.

"OW!" Imadori yelled while rubbing his head.

Imadori got up. "What was that for?"

"I DO NOT LIKE PERVERTS!" Haruhi shouted.

"What the heck are you doing being president of the host club anyway? I thought the club was for boys only!"

"It was two years ago. I broke this $80,000 vase that the Host Club was going to auction, and to make up for it, I had to work as a host for a year."

"Ok, so why'd you do it the next year and this year?" Imadori asked.

"I met some really good friends. They're really good people, and I guess I just got used to being a host."

"Wow, so what you're saying basically is that you're a freak?"

"What?" Haruhi asked angrily.

"I mean you're this girl, who dresses up as a guy first against her will which I can understand, but now for fun? That's just creepy."

"Look, I don't care what you or anyone else thinks of me. It's what's on the inside that counts."

Imadori didn't say anything.

"Now if you excuse me, I've got an orientation to finish."

Haruhi walked past a silent Imadori. Suddenly, a smirk appeared on his face.

"I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other now eh Haruhi?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well now that I'm a host, we can hang out-"

"Whoa whoa whoa." Haruhi said. "What do you mean now that you're a host? You haven't gotten the job yet."

"Oh I think I have."

"Oh I think you haven't."

"Oh I think I HAVE." Imadori said. "You want to know why?"

"Why." Haruhi said irritated by this point.

"It's because Yagami high school has a 0 tolerance for three things. Bullying, Cheating, and Lying."

"You're point?" Haruhi asked.

"You've been lying about your gender not only to these people, but to the entire school and staff. If that secret just happened to be let out, you'd be expelled!"

"You wouldn't dare!" Haruhi shouted.

"Obviously you don't know me." Imadori said.

"That wouldn't be fair to the others!" Haruhi said.

"As If I care about what's fair and what's not. Now unless you want your big secret broadcasted to the entire school, step aside for the Host Club president."

Haruhi's eyes widened. "You want to be PRESIDENT?"

"Of course. With me in charge, there's going to be some big changes. Big as in D cup changes." Imadori said as he began to giggle.

Haruhi stared at him, and he quickly stopped. "It's up to you after all Fujioka. You've got until you announce who the new host club members are. I just need to be one of them. Afterwards, you can get dethroned ok?"

This time it was Haruhi who was left speechless as Imadori walked past her.

(Meanwhile...)

Everyone was in the Host Club room. It was bigger than Ouran's Old room, but wasn't as extravogant. Boys were sitting at tables with girls.

"Where the heck is Haruhi at?" Hikaru asked.

"I don't know. She should've been here by now." Kaoru said.

"Well I gave some good instructions if I do say so myself!" Yahiko said.

"Sit at a table a be nice to a girl!" Sanosuke said trying to sound like Yahiko. "Yeah excellent instructions." He said sarcastically.

"As if you could do any better Mr. Stutters when he gets nervous." Yahiko said.

"Oh here we go with the arguing again." The twins said.

Tenma, Mikoto, Yakumo, and Akira were standing.

"So where should we sit?" Tenma asked.

"I don't even know why we're still here." Mikoto asked. "Eri was the one who wanted to do this, not us."

"Yeah, but we still have to find Yakumo's love!" Tenma said.

Yakumo blushed. "Could you please stop saying that?"

"Awww!" Tenma said when she noticed Yakumo blushing.

"We look like iditos standing up, let's sit over there." Akira said.

"Well shouldn't we split up?" Tenma asked. "I mean no offense, but if I get some alone time with Karusama-"

"Say no more." Mikoto said. "Come on girls let's leave Ms. Lovebird to search for her worm."

"That was an odd way of putting it." Akira said.

Harima was talking to a girl when he noticed Tenma standing.

"You know, you're really cute." The girl said.

"Oh yeah thanks." Harima said. "You're not so bad yourself."

"Why thank you!" The girl said laughing.

"I'll... be right back." Harima said. He got up and walked over to Tenma.

"Oh hey Tenma." Harima said.

"Hey Harima! Having fun?"

"Well it's interesting to say the least." Harima said.

He noticed an empty table nearby. "How about we sit?"

Tenma looked around to try to see Karusama. She didn't see him. "Sure!" Tenma said.

The two sat down to the table.

Haruhi entered the host club. The others went to her.

"Hey what happened?" Hikaru asked.

"Nothing." Haruhi said quietly. Her hair was covering her face.

The guys looked at each other. "Have you been crying?" All four of them asked.

"Shh!" Haruhi said. Her face was red and her eyes were watery.

"What's wrong?" Sanosuke asked her.

"I'll tell you later. Right now you've got to fill in for me. I don't want anyone to see me like this. I don't need people wondering what's wrong."

"Haruhi." Kaoru started again.

"Guys go I'll talk to her." Hikaru said.

The others nodded and went off.

"What's the matter?"

"That guy Sansouke threw the shoe at."

"Yeah?" Hikaru asked.

"He knows I'm a girl now."

"What? How?"

"He tocuhed me." Haruhi said.

"What do you mean he..." Hikaru understood what she meant. "I'll kill him. Where is he I'll kill him!"

"No you won't! You can't!" Haruhi said.

Hikaru walked out of the Host Club.

"This is why I didn't want anyone knowing." Haruhi said quietly.

Yakumo was walking around when Hanai quickly apporached her.

"H-Hey Yakumo." Hanai said nervously.

"Hey Hanai." Yakumo said.

"Um.. won't you sit down?" Hanai asked.

Yakumo looked at the girls who then nodded.

"Um ok." Yakumo said.

Hanai sighed from relief as the two sat down.

The girls continued to walk on.

Mikoto looked around and saw an empty table. "Shall we sit?"

"Sure." Akira said.

The two girls sat down. Mikoto took out a pair of binoculars.

"Why does everyone at this school have binoculars?" Akira asked.

"I'm spying on Tenma. I think she's sitting with... Harima?"

"Harima?" Akira asked.

"The girls saw Harima talking to Tenma."

"Where the heck is Karasuma?" Mikoto asked.

She looked through her binoculars to see him talking to another girl on the other side of the room.

"Oh now that just won't do." Mikoto said. "Come on Akira we've got to..."

Mikoto looked to see Akira and Kaoru talking.

Mikoto smiled. "Who knew she'd fall for a Host?" She giggled. "Guess this is a one woman job"

Mikoto walked over to the punchbowl. She then walked over to Karasuma's table. He was quiet and the girl was talking nonstop.

"So anyway I love puppies do you love puppies I LOVE PUPPIES!" The girl shouted.

Mikoto threw her drink on the girl.

"Oh no I am so sorry!" Mikoto said.

"Oh it's fine actually just a little punch it canc ome right out with some bleach don't you think bleach is a funnny word bleach bleach bleach!" The girl said in one sentence.

"Um... yeah..." Mikoto said. "I'm going to borrow him for a second."

"Oh ok have fun guys!" The girl said.

Mikoto picked up Karasuma and dragged him towards Tenma.

(Meanwhile...)

Hikaru was running down the hallway when he heard something.

"That must be him." Hikaru thought to himself.

He continued following the noise until he reached the girl's bathroom.

"He really is a pervert!" Hikaru thought to himself. "He actually goes into the girls' bathroom?"

Hikaru kicked the door open. "Ok perve listen here..."

Hikaru looked to see Eri on the floor crying. She looked up at him and both of them screamed.

"GET OUTTA HERE! YOU'RE THE PERVE!" Eri shouted throwing her bag at Hikaru's head causing him to fall on the floor."

"OUCH! You freakin devil woman! That hurt!"

"Devil woman huh?" Eri said getting up.

Hikaru was still rubbing his head. "Ouch."

Eri began to look concerned. "You ok?"

"What do you have in there? Bricks?"

Eri's concerned look went away. "Why are you in here?"

"It doesn't concern you." Hikaru said."Why are you?"

"Well you saw what Mikoto did! Everyone in school thinks I'm a bitch!"

"Well your attitude..." Hikaru started.

Eri glared at Hikaru.

"Sorry!" He said quickly. "I used to be a douche too though."

"What do you mean used to?" Eri said.

"Ha ha very funny." Hikaru said still rubbing his head.

Eri looked at him. "Let me see."

Eri took Hikaru's hand and examined his head. "Well it's not swollen... yet anyway."

Hikaru was silent.

"So what do you mean by you used to be a douche?"

"I just felt as if I didn't need my friends, so I was rude to them constantly. But I realized being alone was worse than having no friends, so my attitude towards them changed. I'm sure you're not a bad person, you just need to change your attitude."

"You don't know me." Eri said.

"Please I was just like you." Hikaru said.

"I'm not trying to be mean. I don't want to be alone." Eri said.

"Who said you had to?" Hikaru asked her. He smiled.

Eri smiled at him back.

(Meanwhile...)

Mikoto dragged Karasuma over to Tenma.

"Wait here." Mikoto said.

She refilled the punch in her cup and threw it at Tenma. She screamed.

"Tenma you ok?" Harima asked.

Mikoto grabbed Tenma. "We'll just go to the ladies room and clean that up." She said.

Mikoto grabbed Tenma.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Tenma asked.

Mikoto threw Tenma towards Karasuma. She blushed.

"You know some bleach could take that stain right out." Karasuma said.

Tenma smiled and he smiled back.

"Mission accomplished." Mikoto said with a smile.

"What the heck?" Harima said. "Damn it! He does it again!"

Haruhi was pacig around. "Where the heck could Hikaru be?" She thought to herself.

(Meanwhile...)

Hikaru and Eri were kissing in the girls' bathroom. Hikaru held her by the waist as Eri ran her fingers through Hikaru's hair.

"Ow ow!" Hikaru said.

"Sorry!" Eri said kissing the sore spot on his head. She smiled at him and he smiled back. The two began kissing again.

**A/N: Ok so now things are getting interesting! Lol stay tuned for the next chapter! See ya later!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok guys, so here it is! The next chapter! TDR!**

It was about 6 o clock when tryouts to become a host had ended. Slowly, the guys began exiting the Host Club. Haruhi was looking down the hallway.

"I hope that idiot didn't do anything stupid." Haruhi said to herself.

"Hey Haruhi."

Startled, Haruhi quickly turned to see Kaoru and the other Hosts standing with him.

"You scared me." Haruhi said.

"Sorry." Kaoru said. "Where did Hikaru go?"

Haruhi sighed. "I guess I better start explaining some things."

The guys looked at each other confused.

(Meanwhile...)

Tenma was in the bathroom scrubbing her shirt. She wasn't really paying attention as her mind had drifted off.

"_Well Karasuma...thanks for the bleach."_

"_You're very welcome Tenma."_

_Karasuma began to walk away and Tenma looked sad. Karasuma stopped in his tracks, and turned around. He ran back over to Tenma and kissed her._

"_Sorry Tenma I just had to." Karasuma said._

"_Don't apologize, I always wanted you to do that." Tenma said._

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too, and we have this bleach to thank for it."_

_The two teens looked at the bleach._

"You ok in there?"

Tenma's daydream had been interrupted by Karasuma's voice. She looked down to see that the stain was gone.

"Oh... um yeah." Tenma said. "I just have to get the shirt dry!"

Tenma quickly pressed the button on the dryer, and put her shirt over it.

"Oh ok. I'll be waiting right here!" Karasuma said.

(Meanwhile...)

"What the heck's your problem?" Harima asked.

"What do you mean?" Mikoto asked.

"Tenma and I were getting along really well, and you just had to shove her off to Karasuma."

"Look, Tenma likes Karasuma ok? You're going to have to get over that."

"Tenma likes these hosts people, so I'm trying to get her to like me!"

"What gave you that dumb idea?"

"I overheard her outside!"

"Why would she be here in the first place? Also, Karasuma's trying out to be a host too!"

"Not to flirt with her though idiot! Have you not realized we're seniors? College isn't cheap you know!"

"Oh yeah that's right isn't it?"

Mikoto hit Harima upside the head.

"I tell ya you can be so childish. Yakumo, who technically is supposed to be a junior is a senior this year because she's so smart, and she's already applied for early admission!"

"What the heck?" Harima said. "Already?"

"So I suggest getting your act together, and finding some way to pay up for college!"

"Wait a minute, you just said Karasuma was in the Host Club because of college right?"

"Yeah your point?" Mikoto said.

Harima smiled. "Well then I'll just join the club so I can try to get a college scholarship!"

Mikoto was about to say something but stopped. "Crap!"

Harima laughed. "See ya later Mikoto."

Harima walked past her.

"Not a good move." Akira said.

Mikoto jumped when she heard Akira.

"You've got to stop doing that." Mikoto said.

(Meanwhile...)

"I'll kill him." Yahiko said.

"Only after I do!" Sanosuke said.

"Haruhi, why didn't you tell us this earlier?" Kaoru asked.

"Beacuase I knew you guys would react this way!" Haruhi said.

"Well you let Hikaru go kick his ass, so why can't we?" Sansouke asked.

"I'm hoping nothing happened, and I tried telling him to stay, but he didn't!"

"Well of course he didn't! It's Hikaru we're talking about here!" Kaoru said.

"Yeah that's true isn't it?" Haruhi asked. "My mistake."

Hikaru entered the room from the front, and Eri entered the classroom from the back.

"Where have you been?" Haruhi asked.

"Nothing... just... blowing off steam." Hikaru said.

"Hopefully not on Imadori!" Haruhi said.

"No I couldn't find the little twerp." Hikaru said.

"Well look who's decided to come join us." Mikoto said.

"Nice to see you too Mikoto." Eri said sarcastically.

"Girl let's not start this up AGAIN." Akira said. "But where've you been anyway?"

"Just walking around. I needed some air and some thinking space."

"You rarely think." Mikoto said.

Akira glared at Mikoto, and she stopped talking.

Tenma and Karasuma entered the room last.

"Woah where've you two been?" Eri asked with a sly smile on her face.

"Wha? We went to the bathroom!" Tenma said.

"WHAT? TO DO WHAT? I WANT ALL DETAILS!" Eri said excitedly.

"Relax Eri. She got a stain on her shirt, and I gave her something to clean It off with. What do you think happens in the bathroom?" Karasuma asked.

"After my experience today, you never know." Eri said quietly.

"Huh?" Karasuma asked.

"Nothing." Eri said.

The Hosts were on the other side of the room.

"So what do you think we should do about this whole situation?" Yahiko asked.

"I don't know. I feel powerless. The first way I try to stop him, he can expose my secret." Haruhi said.

"There's got to be something we can do." Sanosuke said.

"That guy wasn't from Ouran High School was he?" Kaoru asked.

"Don't be stupid Kaoru of course not! A perverted slop like him would never even be able to get into Ouran." Hikaru said.

"Well that means he's form Yagami." Kaoru said. "So maybe Tenma and the others know him."

"Good idea." Haruhi said. "Tenma!" Haruhi shouted across the room.

Tenma looked to see Haruhi. "Yes?" Tenma asked.

"Could you come over for a second?" Haruhi asked.

"Um sure!" Tenma said.

Tenma began walking to the other side of the room.

"Well come on guys!" Tenma said.

They shrugged and followed Tenma to the other side of the room.

"Everything ok?"

"No not really." Haruhi said.

"Well what's the matter?"

"Do any of you girls know someone named Imadori?" Kaoru asked.

"UGH!" Mikoto said.

"So I'm guessing that's at least a maybe?" Kaoru said.

"Imadori is a perverted jackass. He just acts like girls are just his personal play toys, and although he gets constant beating all the time, he still continues to do what he does!"

"That little runt I could snap his neck." Hikaru said.

"Don't be so violent sheesh." Eri said frowning.

Hikaru rolled his eyes only to smile. Eri showed a quick smile too. Mikoto noticed this and laughed. Eri looked at her.

"What's so funny?" Eri asked.

"Oh nothing." Mikoto said." But what are you guys asking about Imadori for?"

"He's blackmailing the boss here with a pretty big secret." Yahiko said.

"What's that?" Tenma asked.

"Um you see it's kind of a long story." Sansosuke said.

"Is it that Haruhi is actually a girl and not a guy?" Karasuma asked.

The Hosts looked shocked.

"How did you?" Haruhi asked.

"Well you didn't really flirt with girls too much, and your personality was much gentler than the others."

The girls looked shocked. "So wait, you're actually a girl?" Tenma asked.

"Yeah." Haruhi said. "Imadori found out about this, and decided that if I don't give him the presidential spot in the host club, he'll expose me to the Yagami principal, and I'll be expelled."

"Yeah Yagami High does have that dumb 0 tolerance policy." Eri said.

"Well you're secret's safe with us." Tenma said.

Yakumo and Hanai were running towards the others.

"Yakumo? Hanai?" Harima said.

"Where were you two?" Tenma asked.

"I was helping Yakumo get some of her things she left in the auditorium, when I saw a spray painted message on the wall, and I think it's addressed to Haruhi." Hanai said.

Everyone looked at each other, and began running down the hallway. Everyone reached the auditiorium, and Haruhi read the message.

"Presidential Spot in 1 week or your secret is out." Haruhi read.

Yakumo and Hanai looked at Haruhi.

"She's a girl." Tenma whispered.

Hanai looked surprised, but Yakumo didn't.

"I found that out earlier." Yakumo whsipered.

"How?" Tenma said.

"Just... intuition." Yakumo said.

"Haruhi looked at the message."

Angrily, Yahiko picked up one of the chairs, and threw it at the wall. He walked out of the auditorium.

"We'll get him." Sanosuke said. The others boys went to retrieve Yahiko.

"Guess it's time to bring out the big guns." Haruhi said.

"You've got an idea?" Tenma asked.

"Something like that." Haruhi said. "But I'll need your help."

"Of course!" Tenma said.

"I'll come too." Yakumo said. "See ya Hanai."

"Bye!" He said as the three girls exited the auditorium.

"Wow, guess you and Yakumo really hit it off in the host club huh?" Harima asked.

"Well we were talking, and I finally got the nerve to ask her the question." Hanai said.

(Flashback)

"So um Yakumo?" Hanai asked nervously.

"Yes?" Yakumo asked.

"Um... what do you... look for in a guy?"

Yakumo blushed. "Um... well I don't really know him that well."

Hanai looked surprised. "Wait you mean you actually like someone?"

"Yeah." Yakumo said.

"Oh." Hanai said disappointed.

"He's kinda tall, has black hair, and wear glasses."

Hanai looked back at Yakumo.

"R-Really? Do you mean it?" Hanai asked excitedly.

"Yes." Yakumo said.

"WAHOOOOO! I mean that's cool." Hanai said.

(Flashback ends)

"Wow man she just described you!" Harima said.

"I know right! She inadvertently told me she liked me! Now I've just got to find a way to do the same." Hanai said.

"I'll help you out on that. It's the weekend, so you and I are going to train on how we can be the best hosts this school's ever seen! Then we can both win our ladies' hearts!"

"YEAH!" Hanai said.

The two quickly exited the room.

"Harima I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Hanai said.

"Um Hanai?" Harima asked.

"Too much?" Hanai asked.

"Yeah." Harima said.

(Later that night...)

Haruhi was in her bed room when she grabbed her cell phone she dialed a number, and put the phone to her ear?

"Hello?" A voice answered.

"Hey Honey it's me." Haruhi said.

"Hey sweetie! What's going on?" Tamaki asked.

"Could you come over tomorrow? That is if you're not to busy or anything."

"Of course not! Never too busy for you! What time?"

"Can it be a dinner date?" Haruhi asked.

"Sure!" Tamaki said.

(Flashback)

Haruhi, Tenma, and Yakumo were running down the hallway.

Tenma looked at Haruhi.

"Um Haruhi?" Tenma whispered.

"Yes?"

"I know this may be a bad time to bring this up, but last year, was there a host who was tall, had black hair, and wore glasses?"

"Um yes. Why?" Haurhi whispered back.

"Well I think my sister may have kind of have a crush on him."

"Oh." Haruhi said with a smile.

"And if it's not too much, I was wondering if you could try to get those two to meet?"

"Sure no problem!" Haruhi said. "I was going to end up asking him and someone else a favor."

"Oh who?"

"My boyfriend." Haruhi said with a smile.

(Flashback ends)

"Oh, and Tamaki?"

"Yes dear?"

"Can you bring Kyoya too?"

"Well of course! You didn't even need to ask that honey!"

Haruhi laughed. "Ok well I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course! Love you!"

"I love you too." Haruhi said.

They both hung up the phone.

**A/N: Ok, so that's the end of this chapter folks! I hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ok, here's the next chapter! TDR! Enjoy!**

It was the afternoon when Harima was at his house. He was wearing a blue and white vertical stripped, buttoned up dress shirt with some tan dress pants. He just finished tucing in his shirt, and put a belt through to tighten up his pants. Harima looked in the mirror.

"This is so not me." Harima said. "But I need to sweep her off her feet if I'm going to impress her."

Harima started brushing his hair when his cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Harima! It's me Hanai!"

"Oh hey what's up?"

"What's the name of that resturant we're going to again?"

"It's a French Resturant. I think it's called De France Avec Amour."

"Well I hope the french eat hamburgers." Hanai said.

Harima laughed. "Me too, but we're there to formulate a plan on how to stop Imadori, not eat."

"But you told me earlier that this was a place where we can impress our ladies!" Hanai said.

"Oh! Well it is!" Harima said.

Harima's phone started vibrating.

"Hold on I'm getting a text. It's from Tenma!"

"Really? What's it say?"

"It says 'Harima, can you please come pick me up today at 5:30? It'd be much appreciated. Thanks',"

"Well way to go bud! You're picking your date up tonight!"

"I know right!" Harima said excitedly. "And I'm sure you and Yakumo will be fine too."

"Thanks man. Well, I'll see you in an hour!"

"See ya!"

Both guys hung up their phones.

(Later...)

Mikoto looked in the mirror. She was wearing a pink dress.

"Hopefully this is ok." Mikoto said to herself.

The doorbell rang, and Mikoto went to go answer it.

"Hey... AAAAHHHHHHHH!" Eri screamed.

"WHAT? WHAT'S THE MATTER?" Mikoto screamed.

"LOOK IDIOT!" Eri said.

Mikoto looked down to see she and Eri were wearing the exact same dress.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" Both girls screamed together.

Mikoto dragged Eri in her house, and shut the door.

"How could you even afford that dress?" Eri asked her.

"It was on sale!" Mikoto said.

"You mean I'm wearing a dress that was... on sale?"

Mikoto rolled her eyes. "Oh brother."

"Well take it off!" Eri exclaimed.

"You don't have to tell me twice! I'm burning it too!" Mikoto said.

Mikoto ran into her room, and back into her closet.

"Ugh I've gott to change now." Eri said.

"Just wait!" Mikoto said. "It'll only take a second! What did you come here for anyway?"

"I... need advice." Eri said.

"Oh. About you and one of the Hitachiin twins?"

"Hikaru... wait how did you know?"

"Well it was obvious." Mikoto said. "I mean both of you entered the Host Club at the same time, and kept on smiling at each other while making sarcastic remarks to make it seem like you guys still hated each other and were trying to hide a secret relationship."

"Well damn I thought we were doing something sneaky." Eri said.

"So I was right."

"Well... not exactly."

"What did I miss?"

"The whole relationship thing. I don't know if it was a one time thing or not."

"What made you kiss him in the first place?"

"I was feeling bad about a comment YOU made-"

"How many times do I have to apologize for that?" Mikoto asked interrupting her.

Eri rolled her eyes. "Anyway, he was looking for Imadori, and thought since he was a perve, he'd be in the girls bathroom."

"Smart boy." Mikoto said.

"Well he found me there instead. We talked, he made me feel comfortable. It was like in the heat of the moment kind of thing or something."

"I see." Mikoto said. "So do you want a relationship with Hikaru?"

"I don't know." Eri said. "I think I do, but I don't know if he does. I mean we had no reason to keep our relationship a secret, but we pretended the hook-up in the bathroom didn't happen."

"Well I guess you can find out tonight whether he's into you or not." Mikoto said.

She exited the closet wearing a yellow dress.

"How does it look?"

"You actually look decent." Eri said.

"I'm guessing that's a compliment." Mikoto said.

"Come on. We're going to my house next. I'm changing out of this!"

"Whatever." Mikoto said. "By the way, what were you and Hikaru talking about?"

"Being a good person." Eri responded.

Mikoto bursted out in laughter. "Eri + Good= Error on a calculator."

"Shut up Mikoto." Eri said.

The two girls exited the house.

(Later...)

Harima walked outside with keys.

"I can't believe I'm taking tenma out on a date!" Harima said excitedly.

He got on his motorcycle, and started it up. He drove off towards Tenma's house.

"This is going to be an awesome night. Dinner, dancing, jokes, and maybe even a kiss at the end!" Harima thought to himself.

It didn't take long for Harima to arrive at Tenma's house. He stopped in front of her lawn.

Harima was looking around when he heard Tenma's door open.

"Here she comes!" Harima said to himself.

Tenma exited the house. She was wearing a sleek black dress.

Harima's mouth dropped. "SHE LOOKS HOT!"

"Hey Harima!" Tenma said waving at him. She came out of the house.

"Hey Tenma!" Harima shouted back.

Tenma stopped. "C'mon Karasuma!" Tenma said.

"Yeah come on Karasu WHAT?" Harima said.

Karasuma exited Tenma's house wearing a tux.

"What is he doing here? What was he doing at her house?"

Tenma approached Harima. "Thanks for giving me a ride Harima. Haruhi picked Yakumo up early. She said she had a surprise for her."

"Oh." Harima said. "So um what's Karasuma doing here?"

"Oh he's my date!" Tenma said.

Harima's heart sank. "Oh." He said again.

"Ready?" Tenma asked Karasuma. He nodded his head.

"Well at least I can get the satisfaction of knowing that she'll have her arms wrapped around me for the 15 minute ride it takes to get to the resturant." Harima said.

A pair of arms wrapped around Harima.

"Tough grip for a girl." Harima thought to himself.

He turned his head to see Karasuma gripping on him.

Harima put his head down. "Freakin figures."

Tenma wrapped her arms around Karasuma. "Ready Harima!" Tenma said.

"Ok!" Harima said. He started the motorcycle, and the three were off.

Someone appeared from out of a bush. It was a green haired girl. She took out a walkie talkie.

"Ok, well they're all dressed up." The girl said.

"Really?" A familiar voice asked. It was Imadori.

"Yes. Harima picked up Tenma, and Karasuma on his motorcycle. He looked like he was going into town."

"Well there's only one place downtown that's worth going to when you're dressed up, and that's that fancy french resturant." Imadori said.

"You know this isn't right." The girl said.

"Karen for the last time will you shut up about that? You want my love don't you?"

"Yes, but-"

"But nothing! Now are you with me or against me?"

Karen was silent for a moment. "What do I do now?" She asked sadly.

"Get me a tux. I've got a dinner party to crash."

(Meanwhile...)

Haruhi and Yakumo were about to enter the resturant.

"Tenma said you have a surprise for me?" Yakumo asked.

"Uh huh." Haruhi said. "I do hope you like him... it." Haruhi quickly said.

Yakumo looked confused as Haruhi opened the resturant door.

The two girlls entered to see two guys standing up. One of the boys turned to see Haruhi.

"Haruhi!" The boy said.

"Tamaki!" Haruhi said. She ran towards him, and kissed him.

"I missed you." Haruhi said.

"I missed you so much." Tamaki said.

"Ok enough with the PDA guys." Kyoya said.

Haruhi smiled at Kyoya and gave him a hug.

"Nice to see you too Haruhi." Kyoya said patting her head.

Haruhi let go of her friend. She smiled. "There's someone I want you to meet."

"Really." Kyoya said.

"Yakumo!" Haruhi said.

"Yes?" Yakumo asked. She was wearing an orange dress. "What is..."

Yakumo paused when she saw Kyoya. Kyoya looked at her wide eyed.

Haruhi slowly backed away from the two.

"H-Hi." Yakumo said.

"Hello." Kyoya said.

The two walked closer to each other.

"I'm Kyoya." Kyoya said.

"I'm Yakumo." Yakumo said.

The two smiled at each other.

"Looks like cupid's arrow has struck." Tamaki said with a smile on his face.

"The others should be here any minute." Haruhi said. "We've got some stuff to talk about."

"Ok." Tamaki said.

A couple minutes later, Yahiko, Tsubame, Sansouke, and Megumi entered.

"Hey everyone!" Yahiko and Sansouke said. "TAMAKI! KYOYA!" The two said excitedly.

"Shh!" Tamaki said.

"Sorry!" The two whispered.

The twins enetered next. Hikaru was alone, but Kaoru and Akira were arm in arm.

"It's the old boss!" The twins said. "And Kyoya!"

"Nice to see you guys too." Tamaki said.

Everyone looked to see Kyoya and Yakumo still smiling at each other.

"You didn't bring a date Hikaru?" Haruhi asked.

"Nah I don't have one." Hikaru said.

"Soon after, Eri and Mikoto entered." Eri was wearing her red dress this time.

"Hey guys." The girls said.

"Hey!" Haruhi said.

"So all we need now is Tenma, Harima, and Karasuma." Haruhi said.

"Well let's get our table shall we?" Tamaki asked.

"Yeah, I'll come with you." Haruhi said. "We can start our chat."

The two walked forward to the counter.

"Where's Tenma?" Eri asked.

"There she goes now." Akira said. She was wearing a brown dress.

Tenma and Yakumo walked arm in arm. An irritated Harima walked in too.

"Wait we forgot about Hanai!" Mikoto said.

"There he goes behimd Harima." Eri said.

"Hey everyone!" Tenma said. Her arm was wrapped around Karasuma.

"Hey!" Everyone said.

"I'm sorry about you and Tenma." Hanai whispered. "But maybe Yakumo and I still have a chance."

Harima looked around. "Yeah, a fat one." Harima said.

"What do you mean?" Hanai asked.

Harima turned Hanai towards Yakumo and Kyoya. Hanai's mouth dropped.

"Who the hell is that?" Hanai asked Harima.

"I have no clue." Harima said.

Haruhi and Tamaki were walking back towards the crowd.

"Ok, so we can sit at our tables now." Tamaki said.

Everyone began to follow Haruhi and Tamaki further into the resturant. A few seconds after everyone disappeared from sight, Imadori entered.

"I'm with those other kids." Imadori told the man.

The man rolled his eyes. "Follow me." He said.

Everyone was sitting down at a table.

"So you guys can just look throught he menu and see what you want." Tamaki said.

Tamaki was sitting beside Haruhi who was sitting beside Kyoya who was beside Yakumo who was beside Hanai. Harima was beside him and Tenma who was beside Karasuma. He was beside Kaoru who was next to Akira who was next to Hikaru. Mikoto was beside him and Eri was beside her. Yahiko was beside Tsubame and Sansouke was beside Megumi.

"Why aren't you sitting next to him?" Mikoto whispered to Eri.

"Because then you'll look like the only loser without a date." Eri said.

"Well in that case stay here." Mikoto whispered back.

Haruhi got up. "Excuse me for a second. I'm going to the bathroom."

"Hurry back!" Tamaki said.

There was silence at the table.

"So... has Haruhi told you yet?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah she told em. It's no biggie. We've been blackmailed before."

The Hosts looked at each other.

"Tamaki there's more to it than that." Sansosuke said.

"What do you mean?" Tamaki asked.

"That Imadori jerk harassed her!" Hikaru said angrily.

Tamaki looked confused. "What?"

"He grabbed her butt and her chest idiot! He harassed her!"

Tamaiki's eyes filled with rage.

Eri looked around. "This is about to get awkward."

"Speak of the devil." Mikoto said.

Everyone turned to see Imadori entering the room. He was walking towards everyone with a smirk on his face.

"Aw how come I wasn't invited to this dinner party? Did I do something wrong?" Imadori asked.

Everyone was queit.

"This isn't some kind of get together to try and stop me from blackmailing Haruhi is it?"

"Do you have any idea how wrong you are for what you're doing?" Tamaki asked angrily.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Imadori asked.

"I'm Haruhi's boyfriend." Tamaki said.

A smile appeared on Imadori's face. "Ah I see. She's got some nice boobs."

Tamaki stood up.

"Tamaki calm down." Kyoya said.

"I bet you get really lucky with her eh?"

Tamaki started walking over to Imadori. Everyone got up.

"Oh please. What's Mister tall blond and hands-"

Imadori was cut off when Tamaki punched him in the face. Everyone else in the resturant screamed as Imadori fell back on a table sending food into the air. Tamaki was about to get on Imadori when Harima and Sansouke held him back. Imadori was out cold.

Haruhi ran towards them.

"Tamaki stop!" Haruhi said.

Some of the staff entered the room. He looked at the group of teens. "EVERYONE OUT!" The manager shouted.

The others quickly exited the resturant as some people tried to wake Imadori up.

(Later...)

Everyone was at Haruhi's house.

Yakumo was sitting on a couch. Kyoya apporached her with some drinks.

"Sorry about ym friend's behavior. He really loves that girl." Kyoya said.

"It's quite alright." Yakumo said. She took one of the drinks from Kyoya.

"How come you never came back to the Host Club?" Kyoya asked.

"Well... I don't know honestly." Yakumo said.

"I mean it would've been nice to actually see you again before I graduated." Kyoya said.

"I'm sorry." Yakumo said. "I had asked about you."

"Really?" Kyoya asked.

"Yeah. I didn't know you had gone to Ouran University though."

"Are you thinking about going there?" Kyoya asked.

"Well everyone expects me to go to Yagami University, but I don't know. Do I have a reason for going to Ouran U?"

Kyoya smiled. "I have one reason."

"What's that?"

Kyoya leaned in and kissed Yakumo. She smiled and kissed him back.

"Awww!" Tenma said excitedly.

The two quickly stopped to look at her.

"Oops. Sorry!" Tenma said as she ran from them.

Eri and Hikaru looked at the two.

"Well today was an interesting day." Hikaru said.

"Yeah whatever. Are you interested in me or not?" Eri asked.

Hikaru looked at her like she was crazy.

"So that's a no?" Eri asked.

"No. That's a 'why would you ask me that?'," Hikaru said.

Eri looked confused until Hikaru kissed her.

Eri smiled. "I like you a lot Hikaru Hitachiin."

"And I like you a lot Eri Sawachika." Hikaru said.

Outside Tamaki was looking at the stars. Haruhi came out to the porch with him.

"Mind if I sit here?" Haruhi asked.

"Why didn't you tell me he was harassing you first thing?" Tamaki asked.

"I was going to tell you eventually. I just couldn't then. Not in front of everyone. Then he shows up at the resturant and that made everything worse." Haruhi said.

"I would've been down here sooner." Tamaki said.

"Tamaki I can fight my own battles you know. I don't need to run to you for every little problem I have, I'm still in high school. You're in college. Things had to change for this to work."

"You know I'd be here for you if you need it though." Tamaki said.

"I do know that." Haruhi said. "But you running down to me all the time would interrutp your college life and I don't want you to flunk out because of me." Haruhi said.

"Thoughtful as always." Tamaki said with a smile.

"Just one of my best qualities." Haruhi said with a smile.

Tamaki kissed her, and she kissed him back.

"This Imadori guy is going to be a handful." Tamaki said.

"We'll be fine." Haruhi said. "We can do this together."

**A/N: Alright guys! Finally done with this chapter! Yay for Kyoykumo (Kyoya x Yakumo)! I'm halfway done with the story now! Only 6 more chapters left! Stay tuned for a new chapter next week!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ok, so let's start the second half of this story! TDR!**

It was the start of a new week for the Host Club, and Haruhi had everything set. Megumi and Renge apporached Haruhi.

"Hey Haruhi!" Renge said.

"Hey Renge. Hey Megumi." Haruhi said.

"So have you made a decision on who's going to be in competition for the two host club spots?" Megumi asked.

"Nope not yet." Haruhi said. "I'll have my two new members by the end of the week though."

"I see." Renge said.

Harima and Hanai apporached the three.

"Ladies." Harima said apporaching Megumi. Megumi smiled at him.

"I'd be careful Harima. Megumi has a BOYFRIEND!" Haruhi said.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Sorry pal I'm with Sanosuke and VERY happy."

"You didn't seem like that a minute ago." Renge said.

"Shut up Renge." Megumi said.

A girl was watching the group from a far. She took a deep breath, and began walking towards the others.

"Um hello." The girl said.

"Hi!" Haruhi said.

"I was wondering, do you still need more girls to stay around for the remaining host tryouts?"

"Well we could always use more girls." Haruhi said.

"Cool. Where do I go?" Karen asked.

"Just head on down to the Host Club. There will be some more girls there."

"Ok. Thanks." The girl said. She walked past the group.

"Haruhi, can I talk to you for a minute?" Hanai asked.

"Um sure." Haruhi said.

Hanai and Haruhi walked away from the others.

"Do you know who that was?" Hanai asked.

"Just a random girl looking to be a fangirl for the host club next year?" Haruhi guessed.

"That's Karen Ichijou."

Haruhi stared at Hanai confused.

"She's Imadori's girlfriend."

Haruhi looked surprised. "What?"

"Yeah. Karen's been pining for Imadori's attention since the 3rd grade. They finally went out together in 6th grade."

"Whoa! They've been dating for 6 years?"

"Actually Imadori is just using her for his own personal gain." Hanai said. "He quite frequently cheats on her with other girls. You've seen for yourself how Imadori acts around other girls."

"Why is she still with him?" Haruhi asked.

"She feels that without him, no one else will like her." Hanai said. "There's also been rumors that Imadori even hits her sometimes."

"ABUSE?" Haruhi practically shouted.

Hanai quikcly hushed Haruhi. "People have confronted her about it on multiple occasions about it, but she denies it. Besides, we don't have any other proof."

"That's terrible." Haruhi said. "This Imadori guy is worse than I ever thought he could be."

"Sad I know, but still. Soemthing tells me she's just trying to infiltrate the Host Club so she can run back to Imadori with any plan we have to get him in trouble."

"Well we better contact the girls about this." Haruhi said.

She took out her cell phone.

(Meanwhile...)

Tenma was inside the Host Club. Boys were talking to all of her friends except for her.

"Why am I even here?" Tenma asked.

Tenma's phone began to vibrate. She opened it.

"It's a text from Haruhi." Tenma said. "Be aware of what you say today at the host club..."

Tenma continued reading the text when Karasuma approached her.

"Hey." He said.

"Oh. Hey Karasuma!" Tenma said.

"What's up?"

"Nothing much. I got this message from Haruhi."

Tenma showed Karasuma the message.

"Karen's coming?"

"Yeah. She's probably going to report anything we say to Imadori, so we can't talk about that whole situation." Tenma said.

"I understand. Well I know what we can talk about."

"Hmmm?" Tenma asked.

"I was wondeirng if you'd like to accompany me to the table over there."

Tenma looked at the table and then back at Karasuma. She blushed.

"I...um...sure." Tenma said.

Karasuma grabbed her hand and walked her over to the table.

Akira was in Kaoru's arms when she noticed Tenma and Karasuma together.

"Mikoto, Eri, look over there."

The two girls looked to see Karasuma and Tenma talking.

"Finally. Things are looking up for those two." Mikoto said.

"It's nice to see she's finally got a man." Eri said while looking at Mikoto.

"What are you looking at me for? At least I wouldn't keep mines a secret!"

Eri quickly covered her mouth. Akira and Kaoru turned around.

"What?" They both asked.

"It's nobody." Eri said still covering Mikoto's mouth.

Hikaru walked up to the group. "Hey Eri. Hello everyone else."

"You're dating Hikaru?" Kaoru asked.

"What?" Hikaru asked blushing.

"It's true! Those two are a couple!" Kaoru said.

Eri rolled her eyes and Mikoto took Eri's hand away from her mouth.

"Way to play it cool." Eri told Hikaru sarcastically.

"Me? The only reason they'd ask that would be because you must've made it too obvious that we're dating!"

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Perfect for each other aren't they?" Mikoto asked.

"While they were arguing, and Tenma and Karasuma were talking, everyone failed to notice Karen enter the Host Club."

"So what should I do? Where do I need to go?" Karen thought to herself. "It seems everyone's busy."

Karen looked around and began to apporach Mikoto adnt he others. She took slow steps.

"I can do this. I can do this. Wait a minute! Imadori said I have to stay hidden. If they see me, my cover's blown."

Karen quickly went into one of the Host Club room's doors. She came out with a blonde wig on. She was also wearing a skirt and a blue tank top.

"This should be good enough." Karen said. Her phone began to vibrate.

"Hello?" Karen answered her phone.

"Are you there yet?" Imadori asked.

"Yeah I've been here for 10 minutes now." Karen said.

"You were supposed to call me when you got there idiot." Imadori said.

Karen was silent.

"Well do you have a good disguise?" Imadori asked.

"Yeah. I found one in the Host Club. I guess it's stuff they use to cosplay with."

"Wait, so you didn't have the disguise on before you entered?"

"No."

Imadori sighed. "Did anyone important see you?"

"Well I did talk to the Haruhi girl." Karen said nervously.

Imadori groaned. "KAREN."

"But she didn't know who I was!" Karen quickly added.

"Just send me a picture of what you're disguise is."Imadori said. "Hopefully it's a good one."

"Karen, quickly took a picture of her outfit. She sent it to Imadori."

"Ooh now that's sexy." Imadori said. "You shoud become a blonde for real."

Karen blushed. "You think so?"

"Hell yeah!" Imadori said. "As a matter of fact, bring that outfit home. I think we can have a little fun with that."

"Now Imadori you know I said I wouldn't do that before we got married." Karen said.

"Well then if you pull this off, I'll get you an engagement ring." Imadori said.

"Really? We can be together forever?" Karen asked.

"Why of course!" Imadori said.

"Imadori. I'm heeere." A girl said in a seductive voice.

"Who was that?" Karen asked.

"That? Oh uh... that's my cousin." Imadori said.

"Oh." Karen said. "Well then I'll call you after this is over ok?"

"Of course." Imadori said. "Later."

"Bye."

Before Karen hung up, the sounds of Imadori and his 'cousin' giggling could be heard.

Karen put her cell phone away and walked right into Harima.

"I am so..."

Karen paused in fear after realizing who it was. She just stared at him.

"Wait... does he know who I am? Has he seen through my disguise?" Karen thought to herself.

"Hey you look cute. Would you care to sit with me?" Harima asked.

Karen sighed from relief. "Sure." Karen said.

"So, how long have you been going to Yagami High?"Harima asked her.

"Actually, this will be my first year going here." Karen said.

"Oh ok. What grade are you in?"

"I'm a senior. You?"

"Same here. I can't wait to go to college."

"Yeah... me either." Karen said.

"The thing is though I need to raise enough money to pay for my tuition. So I'm trying to get into the host club to get a scholarship."

"Oh." Karen said.

"It didn't start out that way though." Harima started. "I came here trying to win the girl of my dreams, but the more I stayed around here, the more I realized that it wasn't going to happen."

Harima pointed, and Karen turned to see Karasuma holding Tenma's hands and she was smiling at him.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Karen said. "I don't know what I'd do if my boyfriend... I mean if I had a boyfriend and he liked someone else."

"Well it's ok." Harima said. "I mean I came here for the wrong reasons. I was being dishonest with myself."

Karen began to look guilty. "I know how you feel."

"Being dishonest with myself and everyone else around me. I needed to realize it was time to get back into reality. Be and I aren't going to end up together. She's happy where she is. I on the other hand wan tto leave after high school. Go to another city. A bigger one you know?"

"Yeah." Karen said. "I want to go to a big city too. I'm not sure what I want to do yet. Although teaching is something I wouldn't mind looking into."

"Cool." Harima said.

Things were quiet for a moment.

"I guess I've been dishonest with a lot of stuff myself lately." Karen said.

"Like what?" Harima asked confused.

"Just everything lately. Whe I said I didn't have a boyfriend? I lied. I do. He's the only one who ever really loved me, but lately I feel like he's been seeing other girls. I mean normally he's such a gentleman, and I don't know what I'd do without him. I mean I do all this crazy stuff to win his affections."

"You don't ever have to do someone elses bidding to win their love. If that's the case, maybe it's not true love after all."

Karen looked at Harima surprised.

"Don't ever let anyone use you. Love is when both people are doing things for each other. Not just one person."

Karen sat there quietly, and Harima got up.

"Thank... you." Karen said.

"No problem." Harima said. He walked away.

Karen stared into space for a moment when Harima came back.

"Oh, and Karen, you're much prettier with green hair."

Karen looked shocked for a moment, but then smiled at him. Harima winked at her, and walked off.

Karen took her cell phone out of her pocketand opened it up. A big picture of her and Imadori was her background. Karen was smiling but Imadori was looking elsewhere.

"I can't do this anymore." Karen said quietly.

**A/N: And that ends the 7th chapter of the series! Things are going to start wrapping up soon! 5 chapters to go! I hope you guys liked! Stay tuned for the enxt chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ok guys! So here's the next chapter of OHSR! TDR!**

It was Tuesday morning and there were about 8 guys remaining who were still coming to the Host Club for training.

"Wow. People really do stop coming to these things don't they?" Hikaru asked.

"Well that makes it easier to select two people." Haruhi said.

"Don't you mean one?" Yahiko asked.

"No." Haruhi said. "I've made a decision."

The boys looked at her.

"I'm not letting Imadori into the host club."

"WHAT?" The boys said shocked.

"But Haruhi!"

"You'll be expelled!"

"Come on Haruhi!"

"Guys I've made my final decision. I'm not changing my mind."

"There's got to be something we can do!" Sansouke said.

"I don't know." Haruhi said. "I have no idea. So I've just decided I won't be returning to Yagami this year."

Everyone was quiet.

"He can't get me in trouble, if I'm not here. I'll just pass on Presidential Status to Yahiko. I mean he'll be the only left here next year, so he would've been president anyway. It'll be good trainnig for you."

"What? Hell no!" Yahiko said. "I can't be president! Are you nuts?"

"Haruhi, there's got to be something we can do." Kaoru said.

"Well if you think of something, let me know." Haruhi said. She walked away from the others.

"Well this sucks!" Hikaru said.

"We need to confrotn that Imadori guy."

"Ooh! Like scare him into leaving us alone?" Sansouke asked.

"Exactly." Hikaru said. "I've got an idea, but we'll need the other guys help too."

"Wow Hikaru. Maybe you should be president of the host club if Haruhi leaves instead of me!" Yahiko said.

Hikaru snorted. "As if."

Yahiko frowned as the others laughed.

(Meanwhile...)

Karen was in her room. She was lying down on her bed facing the ceiling.

"Maybe it's true." Karen thought to herself. "Maybe Imadori doesn't care about me."

Karen reached over towards her cell phone. She opened her photo library, and started scrolling through the pictures.

"I just... can't let go though." Karen said to herself.

Her phone began to ring and it was Imadori calling her.

"Hello?" Karen said.

"Hey babe it's me. What's up?"

"Oh. Hey Imadori."

"What's wrong? You're usually so happy when you hear my voice."

"Oh. I guess I'm just feeling... down in the dumps today."

"I see. Well I may know something that'll make you feel better!"

"Imadori..."

"No it's not sex Karen. Although If you're up for it..."

"No."

"Whatever. But I was going to ask would you like to come over for lunch? I've got your favorite foods!"

"Oh... well ok!"

"Good. When are you coming?"

"20 minutes sound good?"

"Sure. Well gotta go. My sister's here."

"... You don't have a sister."

"Did I say sister? I'm such a dumbass I meant cousin. She's here again."

"..."

"You there?"

"Oh! Um yeah. I'll be there in 20 minutes."

"Ok. Later babe."

"Bye Imador-"

Imadori hung up before she could finish her sentence.

Karen frowned. She got up from her bed. "Won't he be surprised to see me there ahead of schedule. I think it's time I meet this 'cousin' of his."

Karen exited her room, went down the stiars, exited her house, and walked towards the car. She turned it on, and backed out of the driveway. Karen started down the road.

(Meanwhile...)

Haruhi was in her room. She was looking at pictures of her and her friends when her dad came in.

"Sweetie, there's someone here to see you!" He said.

Haruhi got up out of bed and ran down to greet the guest. It was Tamaki.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey!" Haruhi said. She ran up to him and kissed him. "What are you doing here?"

"The guys informed me of..." Tamaki looked at Haruhi's dad.

"Am I intruding? How silly of me! I'll just... go make us some snacks!"

Haruhi's dad left the living room.

"The guys informed me of your decision." Tamaki said.

"Oh. That." Haruhi said.

"Haruhi, I didn't appoint you president just so you could go and leave before school even started!" Tamaki said.

"Yeah, but I don't want any trouble." Haruhi said.

"I kow you also don't want to spend your senior year with people you don't even know." Tamaki said.

"Imadori's not giving me much of a choice hun!" Haruhi said.

"You have me and Kyoya and all of your other friends! You don't need to worry about him."

"Please don't punch him in the face again. You're lucky he didn't press charges you know!" Haruhi said.

Tamaki smiled at her. "As much fun as it was doing that, it won't happen again."

"Good." Haruhi said with a smile.

Tamaki kissed her. "Just leave it to the men of the Host Club and it's alumni to come to the aid!" Tamaki said.

"Well what do you have in mind?" Haruhi asked.

"We're going to pay Mr. Imadori a visit." Tamaki said.

"Oh really?" Haruhi asked with a smile.

"Yep." Tamaki said. "We're gathering the troups now."

"Where are we meeting at?"

"Here!" Tamaki said.

"Here?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah! Kyoya's going to pick up Yakumo and Tenma. Hikaru & Kaoru are picking up Eri and Akira, and Harima and Hanai are probably on there way now!"

"We've got company coming?" Haruhi's dad asked.

"It's nothing dad. We'll be out in no time." Haruhi said.

"Well if you say so!" Haruhi's father said. He went back into the kitchen.

Haruhi and Tamaki looked at each other and smiled.

(Meanwhile...)

Karen pulled into Imadori's driveway. She closed the door, and went tot he front door.

"Wait... ringing the doorbell's too obvious. I mean he won't answer for probably about 5 minutes. That'll be more than enough to get his 'cousin' out of the house, and his little lies made up."

Karen went around to the back of his house.

"I normally don't like to do this but..."

Karen used her superstrength to break off the doorknob of Imadori's back door. She entered his house and quietly went up the stairs. She went down the hallway, and reached Imadori's room at the end.

Karen slowly reached for the knob, but pulled her hand back,

"No!" Karen said to herslef. "Not anymore! I won't go without knowing!"

Karen swiftly opened the door to see A blonde haired girl on top of Imadori... nude... they were both nude.

"Cousins huh?" Karen said. She quickly turned around and ran back down the hallway.

"KAREN WAIT!" Imadori shouted. He thre the girl off of him, and grabbed his pants and boxers from the floor. He put them on and ran out of the room. He quickly went in his room again.

"We'll finish this later k?" Imadori said with a sly smile.

The blond haired girl laughed, and Imadori ran back down the hallway.

Karen was out in his backyard and Imadori followed her.

"Karen. Karen! KAREN!"

"WHAT?" Karen shouted. "Either you've got some SERIOUS incest issues, or you've been lying to me for awhile!"

"Come on Karen!" Imadori said. "Don't be that way."

"Are you going to tell me some bogus lie about how that girl pressured you into having sex?"

Imadori was quiet.

"So how long have you been lying to me?" Karen asked. "Because you told me that when we got married it would've been both our first times! How long have you been doing this?"

Imadori sighed and said soemthing under his breath.

"What?" Karen asked.

"Two years!" Imadori said louder.

Karen felt as if she were about to throw up. "Two years?" She asked faintly.

Imadori was quiet again.

"Well if you think we're getting married now, not only are you a jackass, but an idiot as well!"

Karen stormed off to the front of the yard at the exact same time Tamaki, Haruhi, and the others pulled up in front of the yard. An angry Imadori ran up to the front yard with Karen.

"Where are you going?" He asked angrily.

He grabbed Karen's arm and pulled her towards him.

"OW!" Karen said.

"Get your hands off of her!" Harima said. He got out of the car, but Karen punched Imadori in the nose. He fell back and let Karen go. She began examining her arm.

Harima and the others ran towards Karen.

"Are you ok?" Harima asked her.

"No." Karen said and ran into his arms. She burried her head into his chest.

"It's ok now." Harima said.

"Haruhi, call the police." Tamaki said.

"Already on it." Haruhi said. She was on her cell phone.

(Later that night...)

Everyone had gathered at Haruhi's house.

"So how did it go?" Tamaki asked Haruhi.

"They want us there for questioning tomorrow." Haruhi said.

"Oh ok." Tamaki said. "Well good. Maybe he'll finally get what he deserves."

"I don't want to seem like the pessimist here, but I highly doubt it." Kyoya said.

"What do you mean?" Tamaki asked.

"This is the first time, Karen has reported abuse in their whole 6 year relationship. The worst he'll get is a strike on his record."

"But Imadori's abused her more than once!" Harima said.

"Yes, but since she didn't report it then and her wounds have healed. There isn't sufficient enough proof to really put him in jail." Kyoya said.

"Well that's just great." Hikaru said.

"The good news is that Karen can get a restraining order on him though." Haruhi said.

"At least that relatioship is over now." Harima said.

"Someone seems to be a little happy that Karen's single again." Sansouke said with a smile.

"What?" Harima asked beginning to blush. "Me? No! I'm just... glad she's ok!"

Everyone began to smile at Harima.

"Oh brother." Harima said.

(Meanwhile...)

Imadori was in his room. His lamp was the only source of light on in his room.

"Those fools will pay for what they did to me." Imadori said.

He had to pictures in his hand. One was of Karen and the other was of Haruhi. They both had X's drawn over them...

**A/N: Ok so that ends this chapter guys! I hope you enjoyed it! Only 4 more chapters to go and then it's done! So keep reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here's the next chapter guys! TDR!**

It was nighttime and Karen was searching through her phone.

"The last pic." She thought to herself.

She pressed a button on her cell, and just like that, the last picture she had of Imadori was gone.

"Haruhi and Tenma were right. I just have to get rid of everything Imadori. It's the 1st step to getting over this whole thing."

(Meanwhile...)

Haruhi and the others were walking down the street.

"Well that was a fun questioning." Yahiko said sarcastically.

"Two hours of our lives wasted." Hikaru said.

"Well that's not necessarily true!" Hanai said.

"Imadori isn't even getting a serious punishment. Even explaining the whole situation to the police probably won't get him into anymore trouble." Akira said.

"That jerk! I could just... ugh." Mikoto said.

"I understand how you feel." Hanai said. "Imadori's scum."

"But there's not much more we can do right now." Haruhi said. "Let the police handle it from here."

Tenma was silent the whole time.

"You ok?" Karasuma asked her.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine." Tenma said. "I was just wondering how Karen was doing."

"I'm sure she's doing fine." Karasuma said.

"I don't know. I mean she really truly loved him. I'd be just as hurt if someone I cared about that much was that big of a jerk."

"Well you don't have to worry about that." Karasuma said.

Tenma smiled at him, and Karasuma smiled at her back. They looked at each other for a brief moment and Karasuma kissed her. Tenma kissed him back.

Everyone turned around.

"Awwwww!" Everyone said.

The two quickly stopped kissing and looked at everyone. Karasuma and Tenma blushed.

"You ok?" Hanai whispered in Harima's ear.

"Yeah, I'll get over it." Harima said. "As a matter of fact, I'm on the road to recovery now."

"Whoa. Never thought I hear the day you'd say that!" Hanai said.

"Trust me. Neither did I." Harima said.

(Later...)

Harima was in his room. He looked at his cell phone. HE picked it up and dialed a number.

"Hello?" A voice answered.

"Karen?" Harima asked.

"Harima?" Karen said.

"Yeah."

"Hey! What's up?"

"I was wondering... would you like... to go out with me sometime?"

There was silence.

"I mean if It's too soon I totally understand." Harima quikcly said.

"Oh no no no! It's not that!" Karen said. "It's just that you were the last person who I thought would be interested in me."

Harima smiled. "I'm very interested in you."

Karen blushed. "Well... when do you want to go out?"

"How about tomorrow?"

"Oh ok! It's a date!"

"Ok!" Harima said excitedly. "I'll see you tomorrow night!"

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

The two hung up there cells.

"Well it looks like I've got a date with Karen tomorrow... I HAVE A DATE WITH KAREN TOMORROW!" Harima shouted.

Karen fell on her bed. She was smiling.

"This is the first actual date I've been on with someone other than Imadori. I've got to make ti count!" Karen said.

(The next day...)

Hanai and Sanosuke were at Harima's house.

"So what should he wear on his date?" Sanosuke asked Hanai.

"Casual. I mean it shouldn't be anything too fancy, but you want to match what you're date is wearing."

"It's just a date. Not prom." Harima said.

Sanosuke put Harima in a headlock. "Should we brush his hair?" Sansouke asked.

"I like my spiky hair!" Harima said.

"Yes, but spiky hair's my thing." Sanosuke said. "Hanai."

"Already on it." Hanai said while taking a brush from out of the bathroom.

"Oh great." Harima said.

(Meanwhile...)

The girls were in Karen's room waiting for her to come out of the closet.

"How long does it take for someone to put on a skirt and a shirt?" Eri asked irritated.

"Will you wait?" Mikoto asked. "It's her first date with another guy in 6 years, just calm down."

"6 years." Eri said. "Who could stay with a guy that long?"

"Apparently someone who wanted to make the relationship work." Tenma said.

"Speaking of which, are you and Karasuma a couple now?" Eri asked.

"Um... I don't know actually. I was kinda caught off guard when he did that."

"Trust me we all were." Eri said.

"Shut up Eri. I've been waiting for this to happen since we were sophomores! I'm so glad you two are becoming a couple!" Mikoto said.

"Yep that leaves everyone in our group with someone. Me with Hikaru, Akira with Kaoru, Yakumo with Kyoya, Haruhi with Tamaki, and... well almost everyone." Eri said with a smirk on her face.

"Haha very funny." Mikoto said. "But I don't need a boyfriend to make me happy."

"But it's your senior year Mikoto! You've got to have someone!" Tenma said.

"If Mikoto wants to be single let her be I say." Akira said.

"Ugh since when did this conversation become about me?" Mikoto asked.

Karen exited out of the closet. "So how does this look?" She asked nervously.

"Woah!" The girls said.

"Karen you look beautiful!" Tenma said.

"Yeah this is a lot hotter than your usual get up!" Eri said.

Mikoto covered her mouth. "She means you look great." Mikoto said.

"Yeah very pretty." Akira said.

"Thanks guys. I hope Harima thinks that."

"I'm sure he will!" Tenma said.

"Well we better get you on down to your date!" Tenma said.

"You guys don't have to walk me there if you don't want to." Karen said.

"Nonsense! Besides with that Imadori douche out there running lose we don't want you getting anywhere near him." Eri said.

Karen looked at Eri. "What do you mean?"

"Well don't scare her!" Tenma said.

"Don't worry about it Karen." Yakumo said reassuringly.

"Ok." Karen said.

(Meanwhile...)

Haruhi was waiting at the front of the school with the guys.

"So have you narrowed down your choices?" Hikaru asked.

"I've got three." Haruhi said. "But I don't know which one not to pick. They've been so good and helpful."

"Harima, Hanai, and Karasuma." The boys said at the same time.

Haruhi laughed. "Was it that obvious?"

"Well they have been a huge help around here. How are ou going to choose?" Yahiko asked.

"I don't know. I'll think of something." Haruhi said.

(Later that night...)

Karen and Harima were sitting at a table inside the Akabeko. Everyone was looking at them outside the window.

"Uh guys I don't wan to seem rude, but you have to pay for a meal before you spy on our customers." Tsubame said.

"Oh sorry Tsubame." Tamaki said.

Everyone scurried to take money out of their pockets except for Yahiko.

"I don't have to pay do I babe?" Yahiko asked.

"Sorry hun but business is business!" Tsubame said.

She began collecting money.

"Thank You, Thank You..." Tsubame got to Yahiko who gave her his money.

"And Thank You." Tsubame said kissing Yahiko who then giggled.

"I love the Akabeko." Harima said.

"I do too." Karen said. "Their beef pots are the best."

"Especially with.." Harima started.

"Tae's secret spices!" They both said at the same time.

The two laughed.

"Well they seem to be hitting it off." Kyoya said.

"Should we go?" Yakumo asked.

"Sure. I think we should go on a date." Kyoya said.

"Sure. Where do you want to go?" Yakumo asked.

"Well I could get the chef to make you anything you wanted." Kyoya said.

"It's a date." Yakumo said with a smile.

"Yes!" Kyoya said. "See ya guys!"

The two quickly got up and left.

"I've never seen Kyoya act like a schoolboy before." Haruhi said with a laugh.

Tamaki was frowning.

"What's wrong?" Haruhi asked.

"I wanna go on a date too!" Tamaki said.

Haruhi rolled her eyes then smiled. "Ok, we can go to my house I'll cook for you."

"Yay! Make pizza again!"

Haruhi and Tamaki got up. "See you guys tomorrow!" Haruhi said.

"Maybe we should go too." Karasuma suggested to Tenma.

"Really? Where?"

"Do you want to go to the park and loook at the stars?" Karasuma asked.

"I'd love to!" Tenma said.

Eri looked at Mikoto and Hanai. She smiled and then whispered into Akira's ear. Akira then smiled.

"Hey guys let's get out of here." Eri said.

The twins looked at their girlfriends. "Um ok!" The twins said. The twins left with their girlfriends hand in hand.

"Guys where are you going?" Mikoto asked.

"They just abandoned us!" Hanai said.

"What jerks." Mikoto said.

"I wonder what the point of that was?" Hanai wondered.

"Probably to set us up." Mikoto said.

"Us? Together? Can you see that?"

"Pssh!" Mikoto said. "No way! You and I wouldn't make a good couple!"

"Terrible couple!" Hanai added.

"The worst." Mikoto said.

The two looked at each other for a brief moment and then began to kiss.

(Later...)

Harima and Karen were walking hand in hand down the street. It was nighttime.

"I had a lot of fun tonight Harima." Karen said.

"Me too Karen." Harima said. "I like you a lot."

"I like you a lot too." Karen said.

The two stopped walking and looked at each other. They smiled at each other and slowly went in for a kiss.

"This is it." Karen said to herself.

"Hopefully I won't mess this up." Harima thought to himself.

Harima was centimeters from Karen's face when a light shined on them.

"What the hell?" Harima said.

Police officers came towards Harima and grabbed him.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Karen asked panicked.

"Don't worry ma'am you're safe now." A police officer said to Karen.

"What's going on?" Harima asked.

"We got an anonymous phone call that Karen Ichijou had been abducted by who was suspected to be Kenji Harima."

"That's not true!" Harima and Karen said.

"Yeah yeah whatver." The Police officer said. "You can sit in the front with us ma'am." The policeman said. The car started up and drove off...

**A/N: Ok guys so that's the end of this chapter! Hope you guys liked!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Alright next chapter up! TDR!**

Harima was sitting in the back of the police car handcuffed.

"Can you please tell me what I did?" Harima asked irritated.

"SHUT UP!" The police officer said.

Karen examined the officer. He looked over at her.

"Something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh no. Nothing's wrong." Karen said.

"Good." The policeman said.

The car began to spit black smoke out of the engine, and the policeman looked over to the fuel meter.

"Damn it." He said.

The car made a turn down a street, and another turn into a gas station.

"Wait right here." The policeman said. He slammed his door shut. "And don't try anything funny!"

The policeman entered the gast station.

"Karen, I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but can you use your monsterish stength to break these handcuffs off me?" Harima asked.

"Sure." Karen said.

Harima turned around and Karen broke the handcuffs off Harima's wrists.

"Something's very wrong here." Karen said.

"Tell me about it. I haven't done one bad thing this summer... well a few but nothing to get arrested over!" Harima said.

"No I mean. Look around."

Harima turned around to look out the police car window.

"Do you know where we are?" Karen asked him.

"Nope. You?" Harim asked.

"No. I timed this ride. If we were going to the station, we should've arrived there 15 minutes ago."

Harima looked surprised. "You mean we're being kidnapped or something?" Harima asked.

"I don't know." Karen said. "And that officer. He looks so familiar. I can't think of who he is though, but he's definitely NOT an officer."

"Well don't panic." Harima said. "I mean being kidnapped's nothing right?"

"...Right." Karen said. "Um... I'm going to call the others though."

Karen took out her cell phone when Harima looked to see the police officer coming back out of the gast station.

"Quick! Put it away!" Harima told her.

Karen quickly put her cell phone back in her pocket and sat back in the front seat. Harima placed the broken handcuffs back on his wrists and put his hands behind his back. The officer filled the car back up with gas and got back inside. He looked at the two, and continued driving again.

(Meanwhile...)

It was nighttime and Karasuma was over at Tenma's house. She was pacing back and forth.

"She was supposed to call at 11!" Tenma said. " That was half an hour ago! Where could she be?"

"Maybe they took the scenic route." Karasuma said.

"I should call Hauruhi." Tenma said. She dialed her number from her cell.

Haruhi was kissing Tamaki when her phone began ringing.

"Let it go to voicemail." Tmaaki said in between kisses.

Haruhi smiled as she grabbed her cell.

"Wait it's Tenma." Haruhi said.

"Please?" Tamaki said.

"This may be important. It'll only take a second! I promise!" Haruhi said.

Tamaki stopped kissing Haruhi. "Ok." Tamaki said.

Haruhi smiled andpicked up her phone. "Hey Tenma what's up?"

"Hey I was wondering if you heard from Karen or not."

"No. Wasn't she supposed to call after the date?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah, but the date ended an hour ago." Tenma said.

"That's odd. Have you tried calling Harima?" Haruhi asked.

"No. That's a good idea though! Thanks!" Tenma said.

"No problem. Call me back when you get an update!" Haruhi said.

"Ok! Bye!"

"Bye!"

Haruhi hung up.

"What was that all about?" Tamaki asked.

"Tenma hadn't heard from Karen and she was supposed to call a half hour ago." Haruhi said.

"I hope everything is alright." Tamaki said.

"Me too." Haruhi said.

(Meanwhile...)

Tenma had the phone up to her ear.

"Hello."

"Harima! Where?"

"You have reached Harima's voicemail. I can't reach you at the moment, but leave a message if you're worth something to me. Later."

Tenma hung up. "Ok this is bad." She said starting to panick.

Karasuma went to comfort Tenma. "Calm down. Everything's going to be fine ok? We'll wait another hour ok?"

"You know you won't be able to stay after 12." Tenma said.

"Well we could always break the rules." Karasuma said.

"Ooh I've never seen your bad side." Tenma said with a smile.

"Oh I can be very bad." Karasuma said smiling back.

The two began kissing.

(Meanwhile...)

The car drove out of the town and through a forest.

"Ok we're not dumb mister. Just who the hell are you because surely you're not a cop!" Harima shouted.

"I was wondering when that question would come up." The 'cop' said with a smirk. He removed his police cap and revealed a full head of blonde hair.

Karen gasped. "That's where I know you from! You're Ishizu! Imadori's cousin from the Family Reuinion!"

"Nice to see you too little lady." Ishizu said.

"You mean Imadori's behind all this?" Harima said confused.

"I'm not surprised you're involved in this. Imadori always had stories about all the ludacris things you did! And he boasted about them like he was proud of it!" Karen said.

The car was out of the forest and was at an old abandoned factory.

"I'm sure he was!" Ishizu said. "I'm glad he wants revenge against you. I mean I don't know what took him so long to dump you. He'd been sleeping with I don't know how many girls behind your back."

Angry, Karen punched him in the face. Ishizu looked at Karen and elbowed her in the face, hitting her head against the window, and knocking her out.

"KAREN!" Harima said. "Angrily, Harima got up and banged Ishizu's head against the steering wheel knocking him out.

Harima quickly jumped to the front of the car to take control. He opened the door and kicked Ishizu out. He was rolling on the ground.

Harima pulled up at the Factory. He got out and went to Karen's side to get her out. He unbuckled her seatbelt and picked her up.

"Karen. Karen!"

Karen began to open her eyes. "Huh?" She said holding her head.

"Are you alright?" Harima asked worried.

"My head hurts." She said.

"We've got to get you to a hospital." Harima said. "You may have a a concussion, so don't fall asleep ok?"

Karen nodded.

Harima reached into his pocket and grabbed his cell phone.

"No service. Damn it!" Harima said.

"Look." Karen said pointing to a factory window.

Harima squinted to see a shadowy figure at a computer.

"There must be a conncection in that room." Harima said.

"Ow." Karen said holding onto her head,

"Don't worry Karen. We'll be there soon." Harima said.

He held onto her tightly and began running towards the factory.

(Meanwhile...)

Tenma was sitting on her bed when she heard a soft tap on her window. She quickly went over to open it. She helped Karasuma in.

"Everything ok?" He whispered.

"Still no word." Tenma said quietly. "I called the others. We're going to make a search party."

"Ok. I'll come with you." Karasuma said.

Yakumo entered Tenma's room.

"You ok?" Yakumo said rubbing her eyes. She saw Tenma and Karasuma, and blushed.

"Um... am I interrupting something?" She asked.

Both Tenma and Karasuma instantly blushed. "NO!" The shouted. Then they quickly covered each others motuhs.

"What's going on?" Yakumo asked.

"We're forming a search party to look for Harima and Karen." Tenma said.

"They're missing?" Yakumo asked.

"I'll explain later." Tenma said. "Get dressed. We're going to go looking for them."

"Ok." Yakumo said.

(Later...)

Everyone was walking down the street in silence.

"I just don't understand where they could've gone." Tenma said.

"I probably have an idea." Sanosuke said with a sly smile on his face. "Probably getting busy as we speak!"

Everyone in he group blushed. "SANO!" They all shouted.

"SHHHH!" He said. "You want us to get busted for breaking curfew?"

"Actually we're in college now so we don't have a curfew." Tamaki said pointing to him and Kyoya. "Just saying."

Tenma's phone started to vibrate.

"It's Harima!" Tenma said. She answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Tenma! It's Harima. We've been kidnapped by Imadori's crazy cousin and taken to some factory that's like towns away from ours! You've got to..."

"Hello?" Tenma asked panickedly. "HARIMA!"

Everyone looked at her.

(Meanwhile...)

Harima still had Karen in his arms. They had reached the room with a computer. The shadowy figure got up from his seat.

"Nice of you to join us guys! We just need to wait for the rest of the guests to come and we can..."

The lights turned on.

"Get this party started!" The person finished saying. It was Imadori...

**A/N: And that ends this chapter folks! Just 2 more chapters to go!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Ok guys so I'm uploading the last 2 chapters at once! This is the 1st part! Do not skip to chapter 12! I hope you guys enjoy! TDR!**

The gang were all in a shed hiding.

"Ok, so how are we going to find Harima?" Yahiko asked.

"I don't know." Haruhi said.

"Did he try telling you where he was?" Tamaki asked Tenma.

"He said something about some factory that's towns away from ours." Tenma told him.

"Iwakaza Factory." Both Tamaki and Kyoya said.

"You guys know where it is?" Sanosuke asked.

"Yeah, but it'll be about an hour before we can get there." Tamaki said.

"I hope they're ok." Yakumo said worried.

"Don't worry. I'm sure they'll be ok." Kyoya assured her.

Haruhi looked worried.

"What's on your mind?" Tamaki asked her.

"I know Imadori is behind this." She said.

"That wouldn't come as a shock to any of us." Tamaki said.

"Well then it's all a trap more than likely."

"What do you mean?" Tamaki asked.

"Well I'm sure he's targeting people he wants revenge on. He's got Karen for humiliating and then breaking up with him. I'm probably next since he wants my job as Host Club president."

"That's not going to happen." Tamaki said.

"Maybe if I just give myself up." Haruhi started.

"You won't be doing that." Tamaki said. "Calm down and relax. We'll figure something out ok?"

Haruhi nodded and tamaki hugged her.

All of a sudden, the shed started rattling. Everyone looked at the doors. They flew open and someone was standing in the opening. It was Kenshin.

"Sorry to interrupt guys, but Hiko's getting suspicious. You guys may want to head out." Kenshin suggested.

"Ok. Thanks for letting us use your shed to hide out in Kenshin." Yahiko said.

"No problem. Anything I can do to help?"

"Nah we got this one bud." Sanosuke said. "Say hi to the Missy for us."

Everyone began leaving the shed.

"Will do." Kenshin said.

(Meanwhile...)

Harima and Karen were in a cage. Imnadori was pacing back and forth.

"Just what exactly do you plan on doing to us anyway?" Harima asked.

"Oh well I've already gotten you taken care of." Imadori said.

Harima stared at him confused.

"I made an "anonymous phone call" this time for real for the REAL police that you've abducted Karen over there."

"And how much sense would it make to already find the captive and his 'hostage' locked in a cage?" Harima asked.

"Oh I'll just say I bravely handled you myself after you started the fire killing those poor kids from Yagami High."

"What are you talking about? What fi-"

Harima stopped talking when he saw Imadori pick up a big can of gasoline and took out a box of matches.

"YOU'RE CRAZY!" Harima shouted. "ALL BECAUSE OF A STUPID POSITION IN SOME HIGH SCHOOL CLUB?"

"Oh it's past that now Harima." Imadori said. "I've got a record now. You made a fool of me. So I'm going to make your life and everyone elses life hell."

"You've lost it." Karen said holding her head.

"Oh well. It was worth it." Imadori said. He walked into another room.

"Karen do you have your cell?" Harima asked.

"Yeah." Karen said.

"Imadori took mines. Can I see yours?"

"Sure. It's in my back pocket."

"Um... do you really want me reaching there?"

"Just do it!" Karen said.

Harima got the cell phone out of her pocket.

(Meanwhile...)

Everyone was in a limo when Tenma got another call.

"It's Harima!" She said.

Tenma put him on speaker.

"Hello?" Tenma asked.

"Tenma, Imadori is setting up a trap for you. If you apporach the abandoned factory, expect fire, explosions, anything."

"Great more fire." Haruhi said sarcastically. "I totally didn't get enough flames last school year."

"Don't worry Harima we'll be there as soon as possible."

"Ok. Be careful. And one more thing."

"What is it?" Tenma asked.

"It has something to do with the police. They think I-"

The phone went dead and everyone looked at each other.

"Harima? HARIMA?" Tenma shouted.

"That can't be good." Hikaru said.

"Step on it!" Tamaki shouted to the driver. The speed of the limo increased as exited the city.

(Meanwhile...)

The power went out as Harima and Karen looked at Imadori.

"Now I couldn't let you spoil ALL of my surprises you know." Imadori said.

"So you knew I was on the phone?" Harima asked.

A flashlight shined in Imadori's face. "Of course I did! Anything to get them here after all."

Imadori walked up to the cage and rattled it.

"Ow!" Karen said holding onto her head.

Imadori began laughing. "Should've stayed on my side. Oh well. I wonder if you'll be able to get help before it's too late?"

Harima ran up to the cage. "If these bars weren't blocking me I'd-"

"You'd what? Beat me to a pulp? So the police can see that you truly are a criminal?"

Harima kept silent.

"That's what I thought." Imadori said. He began to walked out of the room and down the hallway.

"The keys..." Karen said.

"Huh?" Harima said.

"The keys to the cage are on his waist." Karen said. She fell down.

Harima went to grab her. "Don't fall asleep. You can't ok?"

"It's so hard not to." Karen said faintly. "It's even dark in here. I can't see a thing."

Harima pressed a button on Karen's cell phone to make it light up.

"How about now?" Harima asked.

Karen smiled at him. "Don't move ok?"

"I'll stay right here. If I'm too close, I'll back off."

"No you're fine how you are." Karen said.

Harima smiled.

(Meanwhile...)

Imadori got the gasoline and began pouring it all over the rooftop. He then poured some down the sides of the factory.

(In the Limo...)

"Ok so what's the plan?" Hanai asked Haruhi.

"Well if Imadori's got explosions planned for us, we can't take the direct route to the factory. We'll have to enter from the back."

Sanosuke snickered. "Enter from the back."

Everyone hit him.

"Ow!" Sanosuke said.

"Well there's multiple entrances to the factory. It won't take long to figure out where we can surprise him from. We just need to find a quicker way to get there." Kyoya said.

"Already on it." Eri said. She was on her phone.

"Look." Akira pointed on Eri's phone.

Everyone scrambled to see the phone.

"What if we take that route?" Akira asked.

"We could be there in 20 minutes rather than 30!" Tamaki said.

"Good job honey." Kaoru said.

"Driver! There's been a change in direction." Tamaki said.

(Later...)

Imadori was on the ground pouring gas all around the factory when he heard a noise. Imadori quickly ran back into the factory. While running down the hallway, he felt around in his pocket.

"Damn it! I forgot my cell phone in the room!"

Imadori ran faster down the hallway.

Outside, everyone got out of the limo.

"You think he saw us?" Yahiko asked.

"There's no telling." Yakumo said.

Imadori reached the room.

"Your friends are here quicker than I imagined." Imadori told Harima and Karen. He noticed them snuggled up together.

"Aw how sweet." Imadori said.

Harima snarled at him. Imadori grabbed his cell phone.

"Showtime!" He said.

"Harima this is your chance." Karen said quietly.

Imadori dialed 9-1-1. "Hello police?" Imadori said franticaly. "I'm here at the Iwakaza Factory! It's on fire! The person who did this was-"

Quickly, Harima grabbed the back of Imadori's shirt coller and tugged him towards the cage. Imadori hit his head and dropped the phone. Harima unlocked the cage and quickly stepped on Imadori's cell phone.

Imadori looked up at Harima in shock.

"May as well stay down." Harima said. He got on Imadori and began punching him in the face.

The others reached the factory.

"HARIMA! KAREN!" Tenma began shouting from outside the factory.

"HARIMA!" The guys shouted.

"KAREN!" The girls shouted.

Harima was still punching Imadori in the face when he heard the others.

"Guys? GUYS!" Harima shouted.

He looked at Imadori, who had a bloody lip and a swollen face.

"You're lucky I need to get her outta here." Harima said.

Harima went back into the cage, and picked Karen up they left the room.

"No. You're out of luck buddy." Imadori said.

After struggling to get up, Imadori got to his box of matches, and lit one up. He opened the window next to him and dropped it out of the window.

"What's that?" Yakumo pointed to falling out of the sky.

Tamaki squinted and saw the match. He then looked to see the gasoline.

"EVERYBODY BACK UP!" Tamaki frantically shouted.

Everyone turned around when they were far enough. They saw Harma and Karen running down the hall.

"STOP! STOP!" Everyone was shouting.

"Huh?" Harima said.

The match hit the gasoline, and fire immediately sprung from the gas covering the factory. More of the gas began to catch on fire enveloping the factory in flames.

"Oh this isn't good." Harima said, the flames blocking his only exit.

**A/N: Ok folks, so the next chapter will be the end! See how it all plays out!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Ok guys, so I uploaded 2 chapters today! If you went straight to this one, go back and read chapter 11 please if you haven't already! Otherwise, enjoy the last chapter! TDR!**

"Harima!" Tenma shouted.

"Guys what do I do now?" Harima shouted.

"There's got to be another exit somewhere!" Hikaru said.

"There's the fire exit at the top of the building! But you have to hurry!" Kyoya said.

Harima nodded his head, and turned back around.

Haruhi got out her cell phone. "I'm calling the fire department."

"Yahiko took out his cell phone. I'm calling Kenshin."

Tenma stared at the burning factory.

"Things will be ok." Karasuma said comforting his girlfriend.

"I hope so." Tenma said.

(Meanwhile...)

Kenshin entered his room, and yawned.

"That was a tough training session. Time for some well deserved rest."

The moment Kenshin's head hit the pillow, his phone rang. Kenshin groaned but answered it.

"Hello." Kenshin said yawning.

It was quiet for a moment. "...WHAT? I'll be there as soon as possible!"

Kenshin hung up and dialed Kaoru's number.

"Hey! Yahiko and Sano need out help." Kenshin said.

(Meanwhile...)

Harima was running down the hallway with Karen in his arms.

"Where the heck am I supposed to go exactly?" Harima wondered. "I have no idea where I'm going." He said aloud.

"There's a map located in one of these hallways." Karen said quietly. It should be on one of the walls.

"Ok." Harima said.

He turned down one hallway when a chandelier that was on fire fell from the ceiling.

Harima quickly stopped before the chandelier could land on him.

"That was close." Harima said. He ran around the burning object.

(Outside...)

Hanai was pacing back and forth. "I can't just wait like this anymore! We have to go inside!"

"I agree buddy, but how are we going to do that?" Sanosuke asked.

"There's got to be some way." Yahiko said.

Haruhi ran up to the others. "The fire department is bringing in all of their men. They should be here soon."

"I've also helped." Eri said. "I called a few helicopters. They're equipped with water tanks to help us."

"Thanks Eri." Haruhi said.

The twins stared at the building.

"Maybe part of the factory will give out, and it can make an entrance fo us." Kaoru said.

"I was just thinking about that." Hikaru said.

"Oh no. I was talking about for us excluding you. I'm not risking you having an asthma attack in there! Remember your last incident inside a burning building?" Kaoru said.

"I don't care. I'm going inside!" Hikaru said.

"No you're not!"

"Yes I am!"

"Guys, I don't mean to sound rude, but what exactly would you do once inside?" Yakumo asked. "I mean do either of you know your way around?"

The twins went silent.

"We know our way around." Tamaki said.

Fire trucks emerged from the forest. Someone came out of one of the trucks.

"Everybody stay clear!" The man said.

There were 4 fire trucks surrounding the factory.

"Just how exactly are they going to fire water, if there are no fire hydrants around?" Akira asked.

"They'll probably just use the reserve water they have." Kyoya said.

"Isn't that limited though?"

"Yep. Hopefully that's enough to stop the flames."

(Inside the building...)

"Ok, so we should be to the rooftop very soon." Harima said.

Karen coughed, but nodded her head.

"This is going to become too much for Karen soon." Harima thought.

Harima approached the stairs leading up to the rooftop, and began to go up them.

"Almost there." Harima said.

All of a sudden, the stairs began to start cracking.

"Oh that can't be a good sign." Harima said.

He quickly jumped off the stairs as they collapsed and turned to ash.

"Great. How are we going to get out of here now?" Harima asked.

"We have to go back tot he room we were trapped in, go to the window, and signal for help." Karen said.

"Right." Harima said. He turned around and ran back down the hallway.

(Back outside...)

The firetrucks were slowly starting to run out fo water.

"That's not good." Hanai said.

"Never fear, the calvary is here!" Tenma said pointing to the sky.

A few helicopters arrived and began spraying water on the rooftop.

"Thank goodness." Eri said.

(Inside...)

Harima was running down the hall.

"Makea left." Karen said.

Harima turned and made a left down the hall.

"There it is!" Harima said.

He entered the room when Imadori punched him in the face.

"You're not going anywhere!" Imadori said.

Harima sat Karen down and wiped the blood from his mouth. He then tackled Imadori. The two guys fell with a thud. Imadori managed to push Harima off of him, and reache dover and got a pipe laying down on the ground. He began swinging at Harima.

"DIE KENJI HARIMA!" Imadori shouted.

Harima kicked the pipe out of Imadori's hand. And grabbed his arm. He then swung Imadori into the wall as hard as he could knocking him out. Harima ran over to the window.

(Outside...)

Everyone contniued watching the water try and put the flames out.

"Is it me or is this not working?" Mikoto asked.

"It's not just you." Hanai said.

The fireman walked over to the group.

"I'm afraid the water isn't working." He said.

"No really?" Sansouke said sarcastically.

"What do you mean not working? There's people in there!" Haruhi said.

"There's not much more we can do!" The fireman said.

A police car also came towards the group. Out of the car came Kenshin, Megumi, Tsubame, Kaoru, Misao, Aoshi, and Moune.

"Guys!" Yahiko and Sansouke shouted. They ran towards their friends.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting." Kenshin said.

"Don't worry about it." Sanosuke said.

Kesnhin squinted when he saw something in the factory.

"Look." He said pointing.

Everyone turned around to see someone waving their arms out of the window.

"HARIMA!" Everyone shouted.

"Kenshin, you've got to do something!" Kaoru said.

"Already on it." Kenshin said. "Everyone stand back!"

Everyone cleared the way as Kenshin slowly approached the building.

"I think someone is here to help!" Harima said. He turned around to see Karen was unconscious.

"KAREN!" Harima ran over to her. "KAREN!"

Flames quickly begam covering the window Harima was a ta few seconds ago. No one could see the room from the outside.

Kenshin inhaled deeply, then exhaled and unsheathed his sword at the same time causing a huge gust of wind to come out of his sword.

"WOAH!" Tenma said.

"Well that's new." Yahiko said.

The gust of windo covered the factory, and soon all the flames disappeared. Everyone stared at Kenshin shocked.

"That's our boy!" Sansouke said.

Harima opened his eyes when everything was quiet.

"The flames are... gone?" Harima wondered shocked.

Karen slowly opened her eyes.

"Karen!" Harima said. "You scared me to death I thought you were dead!:

"No. I just had to close my eyes for a second." She said.

"Harima!" Everyone began shouting from the outside.

"That's our cue to get out of here." Harima said.

Karen smiled. "Yeah let's go."

Harima got up and was about to leave when he picked up Imadori and carried him under his arm.

"You won't be causing anyone anymore harm." Harima said.

(A few minutes later...)

Everyone turned to see Harima running out of the factory. Everyone quickly ran towards him.

Harima dropped Imadori on the gorund.

"Harima are you ok?" Everyone began asking him.

"I'm fine,but Karen needs to get to a hospital. She may have a concussion." Harima said.

Ambulances had appeared a few moments earlier and approached the group. Harima handed the paramedics Karen.

"And don't forget this guy." Harima said pointing to Imadori on the ground.

Everyone sighed from relief.

(A few days later...)

Everyone was back at Yagami High School. Haurhi was in the auditorium.

"I'd like to introduce our newest memebers to the Host Club!" Haruhi said.

"Karasuma Oji!" Haruhi said.

People began clapping as Tenma starting cheering loudly. The girls pulled her back to her seat.

"Hanai Haruki!" Haruhi said next.

People began clapping.

"And last but not least, Kenji Harima!"

People began clapping for Harima as well.

"Congrats to our newest Host Club members!"

People began standing up and cheering.

"Wow the Host Club really has come a long way since we've left huh Takashi?" Honey asked.

"Yes It has Mitsukuni." Mori said.

"Glad you guys could make it." Tamaki said.

"I believe it wa sa good idea for her to let all 3 guys be in the Host Club. This year surely ought to be interesting for them I believe." Kyoya said.

(After the ceremony...)

Harima was with Karen, Yahiko was with Tsubame, Sano was with Megumi, Tenma was with Karasuma, Eri was with Hikaru, Akira was with Kaoru, and Kyoya was with Yakumo.

"Ugh don't you think it's so annoying how everyone got paired up together?" Mikoto asked.

"Definitely." Hanai said. "Not everyone needs to be love dovey all the time."

"I know right." Mikoto said irritated.

The two looked at each other for a breif moment, and then kissed.

"Did I call that or what?" Eri asked.

"You sure did." Hikaru said.

Kenshin and Kaoru apporache dthe group hand in hand.

"Mind if we join you?" Kaoru asked.

"Not at all!" Haruhi said.

"Us too?" Misao asked her walking beside Aoshi.

"Sure!" Haruhi said.

"So what happened to Imadori?" Harima asked.

"Oh, we've taken care of him." Kyoya said. "He's been transferred to a school in France."

"France?" Everyone said.

"Yeah. We've got someone there though to keep him company." Tamaki said with a sly grin on his face.

Haruhi thought for a moment. Her eyes widened. "Guys you didn't!"

Tamaki and Kyoya busted out laughing.

(In France...)

Imadori apporached a large mansion.

"Well here goes nothing." Imadori said. He knocked on the door and a girl opened it.

"I've been waiting for you." The girl said seductively.

"Ooh!" Imadori said. "Your name?"

"Eclair Tonnerre." The girl said.

"Nice to meet you Eclair." Imadori said.

"Yeah we'll see." Eclair said to herself. She threw a whip she had behind her to the side.

"Come on in!" She said wither a cheery face, and closed the door...

(Later...)

The Hosts were in the club when Haruhi presented their newest memebrs with the suits.

"Nice!" Hanai said.

Karasuma opened his box, and Hairma did the same.

"Can you believe it? We're in the Host Club, we've got amazing girlfriends, our senior year is going to rock!"

"And our adventure hasn't even begun yet." Karasuma said.

"You can say that again." Harima said.

In the blink of an eye, the three men had on their Hosts outfits.

The girls entered the room.

"Aww! Look at you guys! So cute!" The girls started saying.

"Interesting year boss?" The twins asked Haruhi.

"You bet!" Haruhi said.

**A/N: Ok, so that's the end of Ouran High School Rumble! I hope you guys enjoyed it!**


End file.
